The Legacy
by EmeraldEmpress07
Summary: When Betty Cooper decides becoming a Serpent is her dream, she doesn't let anyone stand in her way. Pretending to be the perfect step-ford daughter and friend until finally her opportunity arises... Eventual Betty x FP
1. Chapter 1

As I tried to staunch the bleeding I couldn't help but look back on the night that started all of this; that disaster of a night that led to me, one Betty Cooper, pressing my blood-soaked palm into my abdomen, trying to stop anymore life-giving fluids from leaving out the newest hole in my body.

* * *

(1 year ago)

I could hear Archie and Veronica performing just to my left, but I was outside of my body. I couldn't figure out why I was doing this. Why I was about to get on stage and perform the serpent dance for Jughead Jones…He didn't want this. I _knew_ he didn't want me to be a part of this life. The life that I had always secretly dreamed of having.

Maybe that's why I walked out amidst all those Boo's.

Maybe that's why I decided to hit every, last bird with the boulder I was catapulting.

Just maybe…that's why I'd bought that previously abandoned trailer in Sunnyside Trailer park last week.

I was _going_ to be me. Finally. After 17 long years of playing the perfect child, I was going to realize that dream I'd kept long hidden - Like my mother's box of mementos from her past life.

I'd found her Serpent jacket and all her old pictures years ago, when Polly and I still played up in the attic to hide from mom and dad's arguments. I couldn't remember what the fight was about that time, but it hardly mattered as we scoured through boxes, looking for something fun to play with.

The box I'd found didn't hold Polly's interest, but to me it was like a treasure chest, full of hidden jewels and a map to the best prize of all.

It teemed with pictures, ones of my mom and Mr. Jones, some of them with a whole slew of other people. On the back it had names like "Tallboy" and "Hogeye." It all sounded funny to my young brain but what I couldn't deny is that these people looked happy. _Really_ happy. Like a real family…something I was afraid, even at the tender age of 7, I would never really have.

I could still remember how supple the leather felt under my small hands, how soft the silk lining was. I wanted one. I was determined that no matter what it took, I would have that. I would have something that branded me as family. As loved.

Whenever I was feeling upset, or I had played the part of stepford daughter for too long, or -heaven forbid- my parents were yet again fighting and neglecting their spawn, I would sneak up to the attic and wear my mother's old jacket. Bask in it smooth feel and the smells of her past, of _my_ future.

As I came back to myself in the present I could feel all eyes on me.

" _Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthda-a-ay"_

I could feel the disgust and anger radiating from my mother's eyes…and Jughead's. I could feel the warm air of the bar caress my skin as my blouse fell to the ground. This song wasn't really my speed, I'd had something else picked out for my dance, but this was going to have to do for my debut.

" _And I feel the way that every child should, sit and listen, sit and liste-e-en…"_

I made eye contact with an older Serpent, he looked approving…as my eyes darted around the room, ALL the older serpents looked on with approval! Sure, there were some lust-filled eyes, especially from the younger serpents, but the majority all looked like they had been waiting for this. For the day Alice Cooper's daughter returned to the fold.

It was overwhelming. I had to look away and focus on Jughead. Focus on the disapproval radiating there. It was the only way I would get through this without a smile crossing my features, without giving away to everyone in this bar that this is exactly where I wanted to be. Let the Northsiders think for a little bit longer that I was only doing this to further my relationship. That I was some naïve girl looking for approval in the wrong places.

" _Mad World_."

Mr. Jones' clapping slowly started the rest. Though not resounding applause, I took what was offered. Including the jacket he wrapped around my shoulders.

"Good show, thanks Betty" he breathed, followed by a louder "let's give her a round of applause! Show her some of that Serpent hospitality we're known for!"

Now, I'm sure afterwards he gave a rousing speech, one that I'm a little bit sorry I missed, but my mother was herding me out of there faster than a vampire on speed.

She rounded on me the second we got into that parking lot, let me tell you.

"Elizabeth Cooper! How could you do that to me! I left that life behind for a reason and I will be DAMNED if you think you're just going to waltz in here and pick up where I left off!"

I could feel she was just getting warmed up so I figured it was best to keep my mouth shut and just let her little tirade run its course.

"How could you get practically NAKED in front of a room full of low-life, degenerate THUGS! If I hadn't of been here who KNOWS what could have happened! And doing this all for Forsyth Pendleton the Third? Are you out of your little hormone addled mind?!" she raged. "When I get you home young lady just you wait until I tell your father what you've been up to! You won't be out of our sight for MONTHS. Maybe I'll even home school-"

"You will do no such thing." I cut her off. This had gotten out of hand fast, and If I knew Alice Cooper she would follow through on those threats. "I will talk to you later, after you make the rounds and say your goodbyes, because I know how much you cling to your reputation. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to put my skirt back on and not stand outside talking to you in my _underwear."_ I gave her a pointed look as the last word made it past my lips, hinting not so subtly that she'd brought me outside "practically naked."

With a huff and a glare she stalked off to the back entrance, shouldering past someone coming outside.

"Well, that seemed tense." He said as he walked up to me, offering my skirt and blouse while trying everything to keep his eyes averted

Jughead looked determined to not make any sort of contact with me and I just knew this conversation was going to be about as productive as my last.

"Thanks Jug, gimme a second to put these on," I said, smiling at him, hoping that the Betty Cooper he saw was the one he was so used to dealing with.

"Sure Betty. Look, about what happened back there…Why would you do that? Why would you get up there and debase yourself in front of a room full of strangers? I don't want you here anymore…If you stay here you'll probably get hurt and I can't let that happen-"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"Yeah, it is. It's got to stick this time Betts, just, go home. Go home and don't come back here ever again." He said, attempting to put authority into his voice. With his final words he turned around and didn't look back. Just walked straight to his bike and peeled out of the lot like I was yesterday's news.

I stood there for a while, shocked that he would speak to me like that, but not overly surprised by his decision. I'm not going to say it didn't hurt. It hurt like hell, but I knew my mother was about to walk back out that door and I didn't have the luxury of looking weak. I had to stand my ground and end one thing tonight on my own terms.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my very first fanfiction!

I've been reading stories on this site since i was a teenager but never had the courage to post any of the stories circling through my own head, so any critiques or helpful hints are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot!

Also, to those of you commenting that the ship of Betty and FP is gross, lol I get it, I really do and to each his own, but from a personal stand point: I'm a married woman (very recently) and my husband is actually 19 years older than me. He doesn't look it, by any stretch, but the truth is that age gap relationships do work 😊 So take it from a happily married woman, even if you still think it's gross, the story line is completely plausible.

* * *

Alice Cooper was nothing if not determined and resilient. She stalked back into the Whyte Wyrm, shouldering past the current object of her daughter's heart, only to stumble into the past object of hers.

FP Jones. Still strikingly handsome, even after all these years, but there was a sour taste in her mouth and a curdled resentment in her heart every time she thought of him.

"Sorry, Alice, I'm just trying to have a word with Jug. Are you enjoying being back?" he questioned, as his eyes darted to the door his wayward son had just blown out of.

"Oh, I'm just _thrilled_ FP, glad to see this place hasn't been cleaned in 20 years, I'd hate to have to look back fondly on the days it reeked of stale beer and man sweat," I quipped, a smirk gracing my lips.

He looked startled to have some of the patented Alice venom hurled his way, as if I actually _enjoyed_ being back in this cesspool of a garbage heap.

"Pity you still have that stick up your ass Ally, it's good to know the younger generation hasn't been spoiled by your acerbic wit and open hostility," he replied while tilting his head in the direction our children were "maybe Betty will prove to be the fresh blood I've been looking to inject this place with."

I could feel my blood boiling as he spoke about my daughter, like hell I was going to let him take her away from me. Not her too.

"My Elizabeth will NOT be joining this hoodlums outreach society, Forsyth, not so long as she lives under MY roof" I spat, giving him my best withering glare, "So you just tell your son and your gang busters that my daughter is off limits." With that I turned on my heel and marched across the bar, pushing my way through the crowd until I could breathe again, calm myself down enough to say my goodbyes and get my daughter away from here for good.

(FP POV)

FP's smirk widened as Alice left to collect herself. He also turned around and headed towards his previous destination, the door that barred him from his son.

His goal had been to speak to Jughead about how prospecting worked around here, make sure he didn't say anything to Betty until he understood the rules, but Ally's little power play had taken a bit more time than he thought.

 _Should teach me to underestimate a Cooper woman,_ he thought, pushing his way out the back, _now hopefully Jug hasn't done the same._

He should have known that his son's pigheadedness and his knowledge gaps about the Serpents wouldn't be working in his favour tonight. He just caught the tail end of Jughead's speech and watched him peel off.

 _Maybe Betty should have a moment to collect herself,_ he thought.

A smoke in the shadowed corner of the lot should be enough time for her to pull herself together before he broached the topic of prospecting.

He should have known that _nothing_ about tonight was going to go according to plan.

(Betty)

I had only a few minutes to spare before my mother, looking madder than a wet hen, pushed through that back door again. How she could have possibly picked up that much steam was beyond me, but honestly, I should have guessed. Nothing gets Alice more riled up than being challenged, whether she was in the wrong, or not.

"Look, mom, before you say anyth-"

"Elizabeth Cooper you get in the station wagon right now, we are leaving this place and you are never, _never,_ coming back here, I don't care if I have to ground you for the rest of your life!" She screamed, cutting me off mid-sentence.

 _Jesus, she must have been working herself up the whole time she was in there,_ I thought, mentally cringing at the shrill tone escaping my mother's mouth.

I had expected some back-lash, sure, but not the creature of wrath and rage that was impersonating my parental figure. My eyes widened as more and more heated vitriol dripped from her poison-apple lips.

The club was going to turn me into a harlot, they sling hard drugs to keep their empire running, no one was going to treat me with love and respect if I came back to this den of sin and iniquity…

That last one had my eyebrows raised but honestly, I'd heard enough.

The love and acceptance I saw in that bar were more than anything my parents had ever shown me. Those people clearly supported and cared for each other, not to mention if they were slinging hard drugs couldn't they all afford to live somewhere nicer than Sunnyside? I decided that now was the time to interrupt and send Alice packing, hopefully for the last time. Knowing her, however, it would only be the smallest reprieve…

"Alice Cooper, shut your mouth and listen to me for ONCE in your pathetic excuse for a life," I seethed, straightening my spine, hardening myself with every harsh word that was spoken to me in my 17 years. "This club is where I am choosing to spend the rest of my days and you don't have any more say in my life."

Those words seemed to take her off guard for a moment, before her mouth twitched up in a laugh.

"You are 17 years old Elizabeth and I am your legal guardian. You could no sooner leave as I would let you. You have no money, no support system and nowhere else to turn. Those grease monkeys couldn't afford to take you in even if you begged them. Even if you whored yourself out."

"Actually, _mother,_ it turns out that I own my own little place on the Southside, you can thank your parents for that, for the money they left me in their will. Now, it wasn't much, but it was enough to convince Mayor McCoy that I was within my rights to be legally emancipated, and enough to purchase an old trailer in Sunnyside Trailer Park." I smiled, I was FINALLY doing this. Finally throwing something in my family's face that they couldn't take away from me.

I watched her mouth open and close. The formidable Alice Cooper, at a loss for words. If I'd had a camera this would be the only picture of my mother I would want to keep.

"I have lived under your roof, done everything you asked, taken all your criticisms and abuse...but tonight that ends. I am officially on my own and I will sink or swim on my own. On my own terms. Now shut your vile, poison-filled mouth, turn around, and go home to the only person that can put up with your bullshit."

I smirked as she glared at me, wiggling my fingers in a farewell as she slammed the door to the station wagon. Watching her speed out of the lot like the last person that confronted me felt less painful somehow. Both liberating and terrifying. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and smiled. A full, crazy, show all your teeth like a deranged coyote smile. It was so peaceful, listening to the muted bass from the bar and my own breathing, that i nearly had a heart attack when he spoke.

"You're wrong you know," he said, lighting a cigarette as he approached.

I wracked my brain trying to figure out how anything of what I said could have been wrong, but FP spoke before I could get a word out.

"You do belong here, contrary to what my son and Alice think, and you're not going to do this on your own. You did the dance. You're Alice's daughter and as unfortunate as that may seem it actually comes as a bit of a mixed blessing. You're a legacy, therefore you have a bid as a prospect without there needing to be a full vote. You are one of us until the day you die, Betty Cooper."

I could not have been more happy than I was in that moment. I flung my arms around FP and cried happy tears. I had finally found my home and I was leaving them over my dead body.

I was finally FREE.


	3. Chapter 3

To say FP was taken aback by the sudden human contact would be an understatement. To his knowledge Cooper women were not huggers. Hell, the only Cooper woman he knew very well could ultimately be called the opposite of warm, never mind showing affection. But where Alice was hard and cold as ice, Betty was warm and soft…not that he was thinking about how soft Betty Cooper was! Because he definitely was not.

Clearing his throat to shake off the awkwardness he felt Betty tense up and quickly extract her arms from around his neck. It wasn't his intention but maybe getting her off of his person was for the better. Giving her a sheepish grin, he went back to what he was actually there for: to be his prospects new president.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Betty, but from the sounds of it, seems like you'll be better off out here on the South side," he forced out, in an attempt to alleviate his own feelings of awkwardness he felt like he may have stumbled into the territory of making Betty feel more uncomfortable, but it was better to get stuff like this off the table and quickly as possible.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes quickly, smearing some mascara under her eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Jones, I appreciate you saying you guys would look out for me, feels like I'll be needing that for the first little while. I just hope Juggy doesn't take my being here the wrong way."

"What my son thinks about the whole situation isn't important, he doesn't know all the rules that go with being a part of this club and that's partly his ignorance and partly my own doing. My word is law as far as issues like this are concerned and he'll just have to live with that." He reached in to his jacket pocket and lit another cigarette, taking a quick drag before continuing, "Now, I'll introduce you around the club to the younger generation and get you set up with a small team to show you the ropes. One of them will escort you to your new trailer tonight."

(Betty)

I listened to FP attentively as he laid down the plan for the next couple of days.

"Tomorrow morning, once we're sure your parents have left for the Register, the boys will escort you to your house with a truck to get your things, then after lunch we'll get you enrolled in Southside High. Now it's not as glamourous as your old school, but it's an education and I expect you to still get one."

"I appreciate all of this Mr. Jones, thank you," I said, making eye contact and straightening my spine again, preparing myself to go back in and greet the masses.

"Oh, and one more thing Betts? Call me FP, no one in my crew calls me Mr. anything," he laughed.

I felt myself relax as i smiled and nodded my head. I could get used to being treated as more of an equal, whether I was titled an underling or not.

"Now, so they don't see you as a favourite, I'll be needing my jacket back, you'll get your jacket tomorrow, though it won't have a real patch until you make it past your prospecting period. Should be around the time you graduate if you prove yourself to be a worthy addition to this club." He smiled with all his teeth, like it was some sort of joke whether I'd make it in. He seemed to be brimming with the confidence I felt I was lacking.

"I won't let you down FP, I swear I'll make a good member, prospect or fully patched, I won't let you down," I said, staring straight ahead, determination causing me to lengthen my stride as we headed back towards the Wyrm.

"Oh, and Betty?," he said as an afterthought, " We all make mistakes, we're all human. I don't expect you to get the hang of all of this so quickly, and I definitely don't expect perfection, so you can take a deep breath darlin' cuz you're not going anywhere."

It made me feel better to know perfection wasn't expected of me, but I would be damned if I didn't give my all to this club and this life. I blew up my past life to have this and I wasn't going to let this club, _my_ club, down.

Nodding my head sharply I made it known he was understood, but that I'd be giving it my all anyway. He shook his head and chuckled but opened the back down for me and followed me inside. Down into the snake pit.

(Sweet Pea)

I could tell by the way Jones booked it out of here with his girl's clothes that he was going to do something stupid. Trust the Serpent Prince to not know the rules about prospecting, whether it was his girl or not, Cooper had every right to be here, in this club, with her family.

And from the looks of Alice she was being just as ignorant about Club law as that beanie touting dick weed. You would think as a fully patched Serpent she would remember the legacy law, but I guess what can you expect from some traitor north side wannabe?

I made eye contact with Toni and we both rolled our eyes. I guess spending too much time in North side really addles the brain. She slung me a beer and then tossed a pool cue my way. Guess we were killing time before the Prez sorted this mess out. We both knew that he'd be sending blondie our way for Serpent training. We were the oldest members of the young serpents and legacies ourselves.

Now let me clarify something for you: being a legacy doesn't mean we got off easy, oh fuck no! Sure, it made our position as prospects guaranteed but everything after? That was fuckin' hard. We got worked harder and pushed farther, almost to kick the entitlement out of our systems so we could be real team players, real family. And I would do it all again to be a part of this. I scratched my shot and gave Toni a glare as she laughed.

"Pay attention Pea, nostalgia ain't gonna win you this game," she sing songed, looking smug as she sunk her shot.

"Shut your rat hole Toni, I'm just thinking about how we're gunna break in our new recruit," I lied, though based on her arched brow I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Speak of the devil," she said, tipping her chin behind me, "I think the new recruit is about ready for a night of fun! Hey Betty, feel like taking Sweet Pea's spot, I'm kicking his ass anyway."

(Betty)

I smiled at Toni and nodded my head at everyone else as they made eye contact. I could feel I'd gained a margin of respect as I greeted them all, refusing to shy away from a single look.

"Alright boys and girls, I leave Betty in your excellent care. Introduce yourselves around while I talk to Toni and Sweet for a minute, yeah?" FP said, crooking his fingers at Toni and the boy she was playing against. I could already tell tonight was only going to get more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sweet Pea)

As Toni and I walked over to the King Serpent himself, I could see him watching Blondie with concern. Concern over what, I was just about to find out.

"Alright Sweet, Toni, Betty is part of your team now. I need you two to show her the ropes, teach her what it is to be a Serpent, and watch her back as she transitions. It's going to be a bigger undertaking than I think she understands, but we need her. It's your job to make sure she pulls through this," he said, while tipping his chin in Blondie's direction, "Her mom wigged out and Bett's is moving to Southside so it's your job to get her to her place tomorrow, get her shit and get out. I want this done with minimal Serpent sightings so leave your jackets in the truck."

I arched my eyebrow at him, a silent plea to let us know what kind of shit we were walking in to, but he just shook his head.

"It's not dangerous, well, as dangerous as crossing Alice Cooper can sometimes be, so I want this done when she's not home. Scope the place out first, and don't leave Betty alone in there. She has a trailer here in the park, you two will take her there tonight. Toni, lend her something…suitable…for tomorrow. She needs transfer papers from Riverdale and then she should start at Southside tomorrow afternoon. You two are her defacto body guards until she settles in. Keep the Ghoulies from fucking with her and keep those preppy shits from berating her…that includes my son."

With those last parting words and self-deprecating grin, FP walked off.

We took a minute to absorb the info and then started fabricating a plan, well, Toni started planning and I zoned out while staring at the Legacy. She seemed to be fitting in alright already, not taking anyone's shit and slinging sarcasm like it was second nature. Tonight must have sucked a little but she didn't seem to be letting it bother her all that much. I mean, your mom wigs out, you have to move out pronto, your boyfriend dumps you(I mean, I'm assuming, since the little shit is no where to be found) and you have to transfer to the joke of an educational institute in the slums of Riverdale, who wouldn't be taking all that shit badly, but there she was, fitting in like the Southside Princess she should have been…

A sharp jab to my arm brought my musings to an abrupt halt, clearly Toni had figured out I wasn't listening as well as I should have been…which is to say, not at all.

"Did you hear a god damned word I said, dipshit?" she hissed at me, a low fury kindling in her eyes.

"Jesus Toni, just give me the overview, yeah?" I said, quirking my brow at her.

She gave me a hard glare, then relented, "I _said_ , let's let her cool off for a bit, relax here, then take her to her place so we know where it is, if it's not up to code she can stay at mine, if it is I'll just bring her clothes in the morning, comprende?"

I nodded in understanding and then headed over to the rest of the group. I had a feeling that it was going to be real interesting getting to know Cooper. Little did I know, it was going to be a whole lot more than a little interesting.

(Betty)

As I got to know our little group of younger Serpents, I felt myself starting to relax. This wasn't the group of upper middle-class snobs I'd been forced to grow up with, and this _definitely_ wasn't the upper-upper class socialite I'd had barely anything in common with…this felt more real, more down to earth and it was definitely more my speed.

Fangs took up most of my attention, asking me random questions, challenging me to pool. It seemed like he was trying to take my mind off tonight, and I appreciated him for it. It was easy to throw sarcastic remarks back and forth, chirping each other for missed shots, and it was amazing to make him fork over the ten bucks he bet me on this game.

"Oh look, Fang the wonder dog has to cough up some cash, got enough fleas to cover that big boy?" I taunted him, smirking and laughing as he pretended to scratch his ear, only to flip me the bird.

"Alright Fangs pay the girl, I have next game!" Toni jeered, smacking him upside the head for good measure.

"Ouch Toni, you wound me," he drawled, rubbing the back of his head in mock pain.

She shot me a wink and then snatched the pool cue from the table, "Alright girl, unlike the Hotdog wanna be over there, I won't let you win."

"Oh Toni, " I mocked, "You wound me." I clutched my heart and feigned a swoon, causing all the men to laugh and jostle Fogarty away from the table. "Loser buys a girl a drink."

Toni smiled and laughed. "It's been too long since there was some estrogen in this place, no offense to your mom, Fangs."

I couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy, seems like he was always getting picked on, but that's what you get when you're literally all talk.

"Enough talk, ladies, let's see you play." The guy I now knew as Sweet Pea said, leaning up against a pole nearby.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter and drinks. Toni bought my first shot and I bought her one next game. So no one got a hangover everyone switched to pop pretty soon after. Soon enough though, the night seemed to wind down and Toni was dragging me off to a comfy chair to chat.

"Alright, so Sweet Pea and I got our marching orders, we're gunna stick to you like glue for the next little while, baby girl. You got any questions or concerns, you come to us. Sweet can be a little intimidating but I promise he's got your back." She started, leaning in to me she whispered, "now I don't know nothing about your living situation but if you don't wanna go back to your trailer tonight you're welcome to come to mine until we get yours sorted, yeah?"

The thought was so sweet that I just wanted to reach over and hug her, but I settled on a nod and a smile, "I appreciate you offering but I got it last week and it seems to be up to snuff. Water and stuff's running and I brought over sheets and things a few days ago just in case. I don't have much in the way of clothes though, so a small shopping trip to the thrift store tomorrow would be appreciated."

She nodded in understanding and then leaned back away. "Sure, we can do that, it'll drive Sweet Pea crazy so I'm all for it."

We both laughed until we heard a voice behind us.

"Alright, ladies, stop planning my demise and let's get out of here, Hogeye is trying to shoo the youngins out."

I turned around to see Sweet Pea leaning against the wall, I'd never heard him walk up, though I guess that isn't unusual with music going and voices everywhere.

"Okay, you guys ready to escort me home?" I said sweetly, hoping to ignore the nerves that had suddenly come upon me. It was time to show these people just how far Betty Cooper had fallen…


	5. Chapter 5

(Betty)

Toni offered to drive me to my trailer in her car while Sweet Pea followed on his bike. After giving her directions the car seemed to fall into a tense silence…at least it was tense on my part.

I knew what the trailer looked like, in theory, but I was worried it was going to look much worse than I imagined. Did the cleaning service my real estate agent hired get everything? Did the maintenance crew manage to get the bathroom up and running last week? Was my kitchen sink still backed up with whatever was growing in there over the last 3 years? Had the smell been aired out enough?

All these questions and more were spinning through my already over worked mind and I knew I wouldn't be able to breathe until I'd seen the place myself again…if I even could then, depending on it's state of disrepair. I was promised the front door wouldn't be hanging at such a drastic angle and that the window would at least be patched up, if not replaced…the carpet would still have cigarette burns in it but that could be lived with until I had the money to afford new flooring. Hopefully I wouldn't be judged too harshly on the state of my new place…it _couldn't_ be as bad as I remembered anymore, right?

As we rounded the last bend and came upon my trailer I let out a quiet sigh of relief. The window had been replaced and the door looked pretty okay, even the outside light was on! I definitely had power at least, which meant maybe the plumbing was fixed too?

"Okay, here we are," Toni said, shutting off the car and opening the door. Her shoes crunched on the gravel as she made her way up the drive, looking around at the slightly leaning structure in front of her.

I stepped out more cautiously, aware of the big potholes in what could be called my driveway. At least it leads to a little run-down garage, how many trailers could say that? As I picked my way up the drive I became all too aware of the myriad other problems with this place…the siding wasn't in the best shape, that hole over there looked like it might belong to a possum, and oh god…was that a hornet's nest? That wasn't there last week!

"It's a uh…nice place you got here Blondie." A male voice said from behind me.

 _FUCK, I totally forgot he was here,_ I thought, _just another person to witness the fall of the once illustrious Betty Cooper._

"It's really not as bad as it looks, Mr. Reynolds promised me the door would lock and that the plumbing would be up and running this week…everything else is just cosmetic…" I trailed off, knowing that I was getting arched eyebrows behind my back.

As I approached the door I dug around for the key the aforementioned Mr. Reynolds had sent to me. It went into the lock no problem and the door didn't even creak when it opened! The inside, however was definitely as bad as I remembered…and that smell, gawd, it _must_ be coming from the carpet.

 _Looks like that will have to be replaced sooner rather than later._

I scrunched up my nose and pushed forward, checking the kitchen sink and the bathroom. The kitchen sink wasn't growing any cultures anymore, which was good, and the bathroom looked like the toilet had been replaced completely. I mean, thank god for small mercies, but it must have been worse than anyone was guessing. Worse than I wanted to imagine.

As my guests followed me in I could see them making faces at each other in my peripherals, and not so subtle hand gestures.

"Betts, you can totally stay at my place tonight, I have the room and then we can have some of the guys come over and fix up a couple things, it wouldn't be any problem and-"

"It's fine," I cut her off, "It works for now and I can make changes as I need to, it's really not that bad, it was so much worse last week and at least now it's livable."

Toni looked like she wanted to argue but the look on my face must have stopped her. Did I look resigned? Desperate maybe? Either way, I got myself into the mess, I'd be damned if anyone else thought I needed rescuing. I had a little too much pride saved up to cave to anyone's wishes now.

"Thank you guys, so much, for getting me home safely. So um, what time should I be up tomorrow?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject and get those two out of here before they noticed anything else wrong with the place.

"We'll be here at 9, Toni will bring you some clothes for school, you won't quite fit in with the clothes you usually wear."

Sweet Pea was gruff, but his word seemed final as he dragged Toni out of my place.

"See you tomorrow B! Feel free to call if you change your mind!" Toni yelled on her way out the door, "Jesus, let go of me before I die on this driveway Sweet, I can't move that fast!"

I waved at no one, seeing as my place was vacated so quickly, and laughed as I went to close and lock the door. As shitty as it was, this place was my own and that made it perfect. Ok, not perfect. But, better than nothing.

As I walked into the bedroom I felt a great sense of relief. I was home. No one could take it away from me. I lay my head on the new pillow and mattress, the two things that absolutely had to be replaced, and tried to drift off. It took a while, but I managed with a smile on my face. This was home.

MEANWHILE… *ring ring* *ring ring* "Yeah Sweet Pea, what is it…no, you're right, you take her on those errands and me and a couple of the boys will be by to fix it up a bit…no, we should be done before you get back…yeah…no, I'll tell her I came by and did it. Thanks for letting me know."

As FP hung up the phone he wondered just how stubborn a girl could be to live like that.

She'd learn soon enough that asking for help from family wasn't weak.

She would learn that Serpents never stand alone.


	6. Chapter 6

(Betty)

As I opened my eyes to the semi stained ceiling, it took my brain a moment or two to catch up to my new reality. I was living in a trailer park, in possibly the most run down trailer out here…in Southside. _Well, it could always be worse, I could still be living with my mother._

As I rolled over to grab my phone and check the time, it occurred to me that I was going to need to buy groceries today too. My dwindling savings were going to take a hard hit.

 _Alright, so finding a job has now taken top priority in my metal to-do list,_ I thought morosely, looking at the 7% battery life left on my phone, _after finding my charge cord._

In the early morning light I couldn't find too much to complain about, however. I was on my own, in my own place, with no one looking over my shoulder critiquing every move I make. It was practically paradise.

Rolling out of bed I double checked the time. 6:02am. A pretty standard wake up time for me, however, with no clean clothes taking a shower felt pointless, and with no food or coffee in the place…I really needed to find something to do to keep my mind occupied until my rides got here. Normally I would have played music, but I desperately needed to keep the battery life I had left on my phone. So a quiet chore filled morning it was.

In the cupboard under the sink I found a couple black garbage bags, some dish soap, a rusty box cutter, a wrench probably left behind by the plumber and three and a half peanuts. The drawers didn't hold much besides crumbs and an old pair of work gloves, but surprisingly it was everything I needed. Grabbing the gloves I pulled them on cautiously, then took a garbage bag and the box cutter. Regardless of what was under that carpet, it _had_ to go. Diligently I pulled at an edge and started cutting the carpet into manageable strips, turning my head and covering my mouth as best I could from the dirt, dust and debris. After about an hour of grime, bugs I really didn't care to question, and all garbage bags now filled, the carpet was just a bad memory sitting at the end of my driveway.

The subfloor underneath wasn't ideal, but it was better than dealing with that smell any longer.

As I watched the sun touch the sides of my place I couldn't help but grimace. The dark of night hid the decaying siding much better than sunrise.

As I looked on, a stranger walked up my drive and stopped a few feet away.

"Hey, are you the girl that bought old Mrs. Rafferty's place?," she queried, looking me up and down.

I nodded and extended my hand, " Yes, hi, I'm Betty, I just moved in last night."

She took my hand kindly and smiled, "Well, I'm Sunny, I live just across the way and if there's anything you need you just come on over and ask. I have some coffee brewing, that interest you?"

I couldn't help but smile in return. "Oh absolutely, I would love a cup of coffee. You wouldn't happen to have a metal rake I could borrow for a few minutes would you? I'd love to level out my drive a bit so no one destroys their suspension coming in here."

She nodded her head in the direction of a small blue shed on her property, "Got a whole bunch of tools in that shed, you go get what you need and I'll go get that coffee. Cream or sugar?"

"A little of both, thank you!" I watched her walk away and smiled to myself. Good neighbours were a good sign as far as I was concerned. Walking to the shed I saw a motorcycle out back up on blocks and a little vegetable garden. A bit of an odd combination, but who was I to judge? I quickly found the metal rake and moved back across the way. There were a couple piles of loose stone near the shed and I started in.

I managed to fill up one of the smaller potholes before Sunny came back outside, two coffees in hand.

"Here you go Betty, working hard already this morning eh? I don't blame you, the place looks like it could use a fair bit of TLC, but I'm sure you'll get there, nothing the boys around here won't help with," she said, sipping on her coffee, "The Serpents usually come around once or twice a month and help us older folks out with some yard work or minor projects. It's a good community to be in."

I was a little stunned to hear her say that, who knew on this side of the tracks the gang was a little bit revered instead of feared and loathed?

"Actually, I just started prospecting for them last night, it's good to hear they're in good standing in the community, " I said, hoping it didn't make this grey haired, first nations woman look down on me. If anything she looked even more pleased to have me across the way.

"Oh that's wonderful, you're going to love it out here! Where are you from?"

"Uh, actually, I'm from Riverdale proper, but my mom used to…uh…she used to live here, Alice Cooper?"

Her smile seemed to fall a little at that, until it softened again, "You must be Frank and Cherry's grand daughter, Elizabeth. They always spoke so highly of you to anyone who would listen. They lived closer to the centre of the park before they passed, You'll find a lot of people around here who will be happy to see you back."

I smiled sadly, but nodded my head in thanks. I hadn't been by to see my grandparents for years before they passed. It was still a sore point to me that my mother wouldn't let me see them when I got older.

"Anyways, sorry for talking your ear off, if you need anything little Legacy, my door is always open. Literally and figuratively, I haven't locked it in years. You need anything, you feel free. Now I got to head in to the hospital and start my rounds. I'll see you later Betty."

With a final smile and a wave, Sunny was off. I thanked her again as she walked off and swore I would repay her kindness.

I passed what time remained to me, filling in the rest of the holes in my drive as best I could and about 20 minutes before I expected anyone, Toni pulled into the driveway.

"Hey girl, sorry! I have clean clothes for you so you should have enough time to take a shower before Sweet Pea gets here!" She said, jumping out of the car, "And damn, nice work on the driveway, so much better!"

I thanked her profusely and dashed inside, not wanting anyone else to smell me after all of the work I'd put this poor outfit through.

As the warm water washed over me I was thankful for the friends I had acquired and the lovely neighbour I'd moved in by. You really couldn't ask for much more after the night I'd had.

Drying off with the towel Toni had graciously supplied, I heard a motorcycle pull up outside. Throwing the clothes on quickly I didn't even really have time to look at them before walking into the kitchen. I was still towel drying my hair as Sweet Pea walked in.

"I rode past your old place Betty, looks like the family cleared out already, we're good to go" he said, leaning against the door and eyeing me up and down, "Nice outfit, let's get going."

Looking down I finally took notice of the jeans and cut up shirt I had on. They were so much darker than the usual pastels I always wore, but I didn't have time to think on it past that, it was time to empty the Cooper house of the memories of their youngest child. It was time to move forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting in that car to head to my old home had my heart in my throat. Every tree that passed, every home, had my breathing getting shorter and shorter; my nails digging in to the all too familiar crescent moons in my palm. I didn't even hear Toni when she said we were here, I was so lost in my head, dreading every second of walking in to that house, up to the room that didn't reflect who I felt I was.

A knock on the car window made me jump. There was Sweet Pea looking at me in concern, one eyebrow raised as if to ask if I was ready to do this. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, tucking some of my wet hair behind my ear. He stepped away as I opened the door, moving my reluctant body out and up the front walk.

I unlocked the front door and pushed my way through, ushering my two team mates ahead of me to the stairs.

"I'll start down here, getting the random stuff I'll need, you two head upstairs and get my school stuff and clothes. Toni, could you grab my toiletries from the en-suite bathroom and the blue towels?" I said, heading to the living room to grab my spare charge cord and laptop, "I'll meet you guys up there in just a minute."

They nodded and headed off, leaving me to gather my thoughts. As I wandered through the living room I stopped at the photo albums, making a rash decision to grab all my favourite pictures. Me and Polly, me and my grandparents…there were even some younger pictures of FP and the gang my mom had hidden in an older album. I took them all and left nothing behind. She didn't deserve to look back on them with rage and poison thoughts. It was her decision to turn her back on that life, and now I was going to make her commit or come crawling back, thought I highly doubt the latter would ever happen.

I grabbed a tote from behind the couch and started putting my finds inside. I took my favourite blanket from the room and then moved on to the kitchen.

I knew whatever I took from here no one would notice. My mother had duplicates and triplicates of almost every possible kitchen utensil, so I took the ones I normally used and then some dry goods to stock my own kitchen until I could afford more.

The sad part is that no one would ever even notice this stuff was missing. The life of privilege I once lived in was starting to disgust me.

I headed upstairs to my room. It looked like Toni had taken some empty totes from my closet and had Sweet Pea grabbing what was deemed "acceptable" clothing. There was more in there than I thought there would be, which was a relief to my savings account. Toni was just coming out of my bathroom with another tote of stuff, which looked like it included all my cleaning supplies and a years worth of toilet paper.

"I figured we should take as much stuff as possible without making it look like we robbed the place, though I don't know if they'll even notice. There were, like, 20 towels in that room girl!" Toni said, her eyes wide open in mock shock.

"Well thanks Toni, I do appreciate you looking out for a dame," I said, winking at her. "Oh, Sweet, I'll go through that!"

He was just about to open my underwear drawer and I figure I'd save everyone the discomfort.

"Yeah, Sweet, jeez, leave the good drawers for me! Betty, you go start on what else you want out of here. I can handle the lingerie."

My mouth dropped a little as she honest-to-god headed over and started sorting through my drawers, but what the hell, we were going to be sisters basically anyway. Might as well let her see what she was working with.

As I moved off to my second closet I could feel some of my stress fading away. It was nice to have people around to help me with this transition.

I had Sweet grab the storage bench at the foot of bed and Toni and I followed behind him with the totes we'd filled.

At the front door I took one last look around and then shut it behind me, closing a chapter in my life that I hoped I wouldn't feel the need to look back on too often.

We loaded up the car and then headed off to the thrift store. I didn't need too much stuff, but a Serpent makeover was in the cards for me. It was time to update my look along with my life.

As soon as we walked in the store Sweet Pea went off to look at the old records, games and electronics as Toni and I headed towards the clothes.

"Alright, Betts, we are going to be showing off your assets a little more in your updated wardrobe. Cropped tops, tight jeans, short skirts…as well as functional clothes, you gotta be able to rumble if ever the occasion calls for it." She said, smirking at me slightly.

"Okay, I'm all for tight jeans and rumbles, but do we have to do the short and the cropped?" I whined, hugging an old ugly mumu to my chest. As the gross, scratchy fabric touched my exposed abdomen I flung it away from me, causing us both to laugh as I realized I'd been walking around in a cropped top all morning.

"Betty, you have a rockin' bod and we are going to work on your confidence, but for now you're just going to have to trust me. I swear I will never work you over to look like a harlot, Serpents honour."

I conceded to her will and watched her run off squealing, throwing old cropped band shirts and…was that a pair of leather pants? I laughed at her excitement and more sedately started looking through the rack in front of me. I picked a few items and then moved to the next rack, picking things in dark washes, bolder colours and things I'd secretly wanted but couldn't fit in to my old Betty persona.

After another half hour of searching I finally made it to the back where Toni and the fitting rooms were waiting. I took my time trying everything on, even things I wouldn't have picked for myself and came away with a few new shirts, tons of new pants, a couple skirts and even some dresses that ranged from sun to bondage.

"Alright, now all we need to do is get you some bad ass shoes, some chunky jewelry and you are ready to rock! Now change out of that dress and I'll meet you at the register with the accessories I've picked out."

I nodded to Toni and then checked myself out in the mirror again. I spun in a semi circle and accidentally made eye contact with Sweet Pea. He looked me up and down and then nodded while smirking. I could feel a blush creep from my chest to my cheeks and quickly spun away.

I shut myself back in the change room and took a deep breath. I could feel a smile creeping it's way across my lips. Was I excited that Sweet Pea thought I looked good? Was I attracted to the young serpent?

 _No, I'm just giddy that someone else is finally looking at me like I'm a woman…right?_

Shaking my head I moved away from those thoughts and changed, adding the dress to my pile of keep clothes. I slowly creeped out of the dressing room and made a not so subtle mad dash to the front of the store.

Toni already had the rest of my clothes and some great shoes and boots on the counter. I smiled in thanks and added my stuff on top. Once I checked out I was ten pounds heavier in clothes and 60 bucks lighter in the wallet. It wasn't too bad, and since I'd relieved my old house of some of their food I wasn't feeling too bad budget wise.

Now though, now it was time to head back to Riverdale High and get my transfer papers. I silently prayed to whoever was listening that I wouldn't run in to anyone as I made my way to the office.

Of course, I could never be that lucky…

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who has stopped by and reviewed, it means the world to me, honestly._

 _So I'm cranking through these chapters pretty quickly as I feel inspired, and they should be comping even more quicky as my wonderful husband_

 _has bestowed upon me a keyboard for my tablet *praise the writing gods and my husband*_

 _Please please please leave a review if you find my writing is rushed or if there's detail you feel isnt necessary, all reviews are helpful reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

I told Sweet Pea and Toni to stay outside while I picked up my transfer papers, I really didn't want to draw any more attention to myself more than absolutely necessary.

It was just after lunch, the start of 4th period, when I walked into the prestigious halls of Riverdale High. I went to my locker first. I figured emptying it out wouldn't take too long and I could make a hasty exit right after obtaining my papers.

The halls were mostly empty and I thanked my lucky stars. I continued to have good luck as I made my way towards the office. Every hall deserted.

"Hi, Grace, do you have my transfer papers ready? I called ahead this morning about them." I asked the secretary, pasting on my patented Betty Cooper smile.

"One moment, Miss Cooper, I've had other things on my plate." She snarkily replied, giving me a once over for good measure.

I was taken aback at the formality, and honestly just shocked at the open hostility. As I nodded my head and took a seat on an office chair I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the glass door.

Short cropped black top, tight distressed jeans and converse…okay, not my usual style, but not ungainly either…the hair and face though…

My hair was all kinked and wavy, still down and partially wet, and I definitely didn't do a great job of washing my face this morning. The mascara and eyeliner I'd worn last night were smudged and ringed my eyes pretty heavily.

It was a party look if I'd ever seen one. Add that to my recent transfer to Southside High and I could sort of understand the looks Grace was giving me.

The old Betty Cooper would have shrugged it off, realized that you can't please everyone and that she probably deserved what was happening because of how out of sorts she looked. The new Betty Cooper, however, had a steely glint in her eye and a word or two to say about the way she was being treated.

"Look, Grace, I understand how _taxing_ working as a receptionist for a high school can be," I started, laying on the sarcasm pretty thick, "but when I called this morning the secretary, you know the one who works here the _first_ half of the day because it's too much work for you? She assured me that she had it all printed out and ready to go. So if you could kindly move your swollen up hand with the fake-ass claws over three inches and kindly retrieve it for me, I'll be out of your hair." I finished with a saccharinely sweet smile.

Grace looked flustered and her mouth kept gaping open and closed, though her hand made no move toward the envelope clearly marked COOPER.

I jumped up and reached over the desk, grabbed my envelope and turned on my heel, intending to put as much distance between myself and this stuck up school as soon as possible.

It was not meant to be however as I promptly ran into Archie and Veronica on my way out.

"B! We've been looking all over for you and oh my god, what happened to you? You look like a sad biker babe hanger-on cliché!" she threw out, just talking all over any response I could have given, "Never mind, I have some spare clothes in my locker, couture, obviously, but nothing that a comb through and some makeup remover shouldn't fix."

"Betty, I've been texting you for ages, Let's get you changed and then you can tell us why you look that and where you've been." Archie added, completely oblivious to the murderous looks I was sending their way. They continued to talk over me, dragging me in the general direction of the girls' locker room. I couldn't get a word in, not that they were listening, and I'd just had enough. True friends wouldn't treat me like this.

I wrenched my arm from their grips and backed up a few feet. Pulling my phone from my pocket I shot off a quick text to Toni, asking for back up in case these two couldn't accept anything I had to say.

"Nothing happened to me, as you say, and no, I won't be going to change or following you two anywhere. I don't go to this school anymore and you guys don't, especially not you, Lodge, tell me what to wear and how to act." Veronica looked like she had something she wanted to say, but I cut her off.

"No, V, it's time for you two to get your heads out of each other's asses and listen to me for once! I joined the Serpents, just like my mom and her parents before her. It's my birth right and I'm going to take it. They have been more supportive and more of a family to me than you guys and my own flesh and blood combined."

Archie's face started to turn as red as his hair, but I continued, feeling stronger than I ever had before. I heard the door behind me open and shot a quick look over my shoulder only to see Sweet Pea approaching. I shot him a smirk and continued my little speech.

"I live on the Southside, I go to school there and I don't want to hear any more bashing or belittling of my club and my family. They are mine to protect and I take that charge very seriously." I said as Sweet Pea slung his arm around my shoulder.

"These north siders bothering you, Legs?" he asked, looking them up and down as if they were the ones lacking.

"As a matter of fact, no they are not. Not anymore."

"You know what Betty? Fine, just don't come crawling back to us when your criminal, Jughead replacement sleeps with you once and then tosses you aside!" Veronica shrieked.

I could only smirk as I replied, "Maybe you should talk to your ginger boyfriend about how that works, seeing as he was my first, V."

I turned my back and walked away. I could hear Archie spluttering as Veronica demanded to know what I meant by that.

 _Uh oh, Archiekins, looks like your dirty little secret is finally out_.

We'd slept together once last year. He was my first and I thought I was in love with him. It was the one time my resolve to join the Serpents had waivered. The way he treated me afterwards though had broken any illusions I'd had of the kind of person Archie Andrews really was. He wanted to pretend like it'd never happened. He didn't want to ruin his chances with Ronnie and this was a mistake.

There was no thought towards what I wanted or how I felt. It was all about his life, his future…come to think of it, not even the sex had really anything to do with me…it was all about Archie there too.

As much as it had pained me then, it didn't bother me now. I never had to have that awkward encounter again and it was excellent fuel on the fire of Archie's relationship, not to mention I could lord that over Veronica for the rest of her life if she so chose to confront me again.

Walking out of the school I was so stuck in my own head that I didn't notice Sweet Pea still had his arm around my shoulders, or that people were poking their heads out of classrooms to see what all that god awful screeching was about.

My exit from Riverdale high became infamous and not at all the quiet exit I had hoped for initially.

But really, could you get any better cred than that when starting at Southside?


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to Southside wasn't nearly as quiet as the one to Riverdale had been. I was excited to start my new school, thrilled to be away from the preppy posers of the Northside, and above all? They had auto shop at Southside. Riverdale high only had a "theory of mechanics" class that women were allowed to take. Can you say sexist?

Toni and I chatted the whole way over to school, I even gave her a play by play of what happened inside Riverdale High.

"Oh my gawd! I wish I could have seen their damn faces, girl! Why didn't I go instead of Sweet, shit!" she belted, hitting the steering wheel with her palm as I laughed.

"That's definitely not my fault, I texted you! I don't even have his phone number."

"You should have seen that boy move when I said you needed back up! I didn't even have time to lock up the car before he was gone. That boy is sweet on you, no pun intended. Look at you go, wrapping broody men around your finger on every side of town."

I could feel the blush cover my face as I thought about Sweet Pea. I mean, he was handsome…brooding and clearly bad ass. He had my back and was protective, but I really didn't know a damn thing about him. I'd have to rectify that at some point, but I was happy to just let my hormones have this one for a while. It was nice to crush on a cute boy without having to over analyze feelings right away. I really wasn't ready for that.

"Alright, I think he's cute, but-hold on I said _but!_ \- I'm not ready for a relationship PLUS I don't even know him. Let's just get through my first day of hazing, alright?"

That last comment seemed to sober Toni up a bit. She then proceeded to give me a run down of what life was like at the school. How the teachers were only in it for the pay, the lackluster equipment available to us and above all, the Ghoulies.

There was some huge turf war going on and I was going to have to watch my back. No Serpent should be alone on school grounds, It was just asking to get jumped. It didn't scare me as much as I'm thinking she intended. I had never really had problems with people, but then again I'd never been part of a biker gang before either.

As we pulled into the parking lot she showed me "our" section of the poorly paved area. No one would touch Toni's car here so all of the stuff we'd procured from my parents would be safe.

"Alright, I can't miss another calculus class, so I'm going to leave you with Sweet to get your transfer secured and your schedule set up. Text me when it's done and then I'll meet you out here after class. I really don't think they'll force you to go to last period of the day half way through. Now stay out of trouble you two, I'm looking at you Sweet Pea, keep her safe!" With those final words she was off to the races, bolting around a corner and out of sight.

That left me all alone with the handsome young biker to my left.

"Alright Blondie, let's go get you set up in this hell hole," He said, smirking and turning towards the slightly ominous brick building.

As I moved to catch up with him I couldn't stop myself from giving him a quick once over.

He was toned in a way the Riverdale boys weren't. It looked like all his muscle was from actual hard labour instead of hours purposely spent at the gym trying to woo women. His shoulders were squared and strong, filling out that serpent jacket a little too well. He looked like he could throw me over his shoulder without a second thought and that thought in and of itself got me a little hot and bothered.

In my reverie I failed to notice he had stopped walking…and crashed right into the firm backside I was shamelessly ogling.

I squeaked and quickly apologized as I used his hips to keep myself upright, a fact not lost on him as he turned around and held my hips in return.

"Be careful there Blondie, "he whispered, ducking his head closer to my ear, "I'd hate to be getting the wrong idea about you."

My eyes were glued to his mouth as he pulled away from me, watching another signature smirk grace the cupids bow of his lips. Licking my own I looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think there are any wrong ideas happening here Sweets."

The chocolate colour of his eyes darkened as he stared at me.

"Don't tease me, you won't like how it ends."

I fluttered my eyelashes and started walking away, only to turn back and cock my eyebrow, "Won't I?"

With a growl he caught up to me and grabbed me around my waist again, pressing my body firmly into his. Before anything more could happen a tweeked out looking teenager came running out of the doors to the school, nearly crashing into us.

With a curse Sweet Pea loosened his grip on me and pushed the kid away. If looks could kill, let me tell you… As soon as the kid was out of sight he shook his head and started walking us into the school.

"As much as I'd like to ravish you in public, we have a job to get done. Maybe after all the paperwork is dealt with I'll give you a ride…home." With one final wink we made our way into the office. That dark promise had me eager to get this done.

A little fun with my new body guard screamed bad idea, but maybe I wanted to see where this could go. Maybe legacy Betty had a wild side.

Before my brain could dive head first into the gutter, we'd breached the walls of my new educational facility.

It was dark in here. Not just because half the lightbulbs didn't work, but also because it looked like the windows hadn't been cleaned in over a year. There was graffiti on everything. Literally _everything._ The floors, lockers, walls, classroom doors, even the ceilings were covered!

 _You're definitely not in Kansas anymore Cooper,_ I thought, looking around the hallway, _maybe you should have taken Toni a little more seriously._

There were kids clearly skipping class in random alcoves. Some avoided eye contact, others purposely sneered in our direction. None of them made a move though, whether it was because of how close we were to the guarded office or the glower on my companions face…I guess only time would tell.

Sweet Pea held the door open for me and then followed through, the door creaking shut and then clicking ominously behind us. He motioned me ahead to the bullet proof plastic where a sign clearly states "hands where they are visible, only one person at the glass at a time." This place looked like they spent more money on the safety of their administrators than the education of their students.

"Um, hello, I'm Betty Cooper, I'm supposed to be transferring here today? I have my paperwork right here…"

"Put the paper through the slot down below and have a seat. Someone will be out to get you for class selection in a moment." The unsmiling woman said, barely looking up to gesture me to an uncomfortable looking seating area as far away from the glass as they could manage in the tight space.

Shrugging at Sweet Pea we both made our way to the seating area. He sat as close to me as he could, keeping his back to the wall and his eyes on the door as if waiting for an attack from outside. He looked as uncomfortable in this space as he did in my parents house. Like anything could happen at any moment.

Is this the learning environment I was walking in to? It was a miracle anyone learned anything in this place.

About ten minutes after sitting down an uncomfortable looking balding gentleman came out from behind a banged up looking metal door across the office. His eyes shifted from me to Sweet Pea and back. He gestured for me to follow him to the windowless room and that's when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Sweet Pea stood up and followed me to the door.

"I'll be standing right outside this door Betty," he whispered seriously, "if he tries anything you scream, you throw a chair, you make as much noise as possible and I will get you out of there, okay?"

I gulped audiblly and nodded my head, making eye contact for as long as possible until I was alone in the room with the stringy, sweating male.

"Alright, Miss Cooper, do you mind if I call you Betty?" he started, his voice nasally and higher pitched than I would have imagined.

I shook my head, trying to keep as light of a rapport in here as possible. It smelled stale, like sweat and broken youths. The carpet was stained in several places and the singular halogen lamp did an abysmal job of lightening up the space. It made it twice as creepy in here, not to mention the almost laboured breaths of my new _guidance counsilor_ were making my hackles rise.

"It says here you were in all honours classes, sorry to say we don't offer many of those here but I can put you in honours English…now, were there any classes you had in mind to fill in the ones we don't uh…provide?" He started leaning closer to me, putting an arm on the back of the chair I was in and breathing deeply. He adjusted the wire rimmed glasses on his nose and gave me a once over.

I could not believe this…who was in charge of hiring guidance councilors for this place?! He was clearly here to help himself more than he was here to help his charges!

"We offer auto shop in place of the theory of mechanics class, though your perfect little hands needn't get dirty on my watch…I could just _give_ you the credit, in exchange for…something else.." his eyebrow raised in what I'm sure he thought was a suggestive manner as his hand stroked over my own. I could feel the surface of my skin break underneath the unrelenting pressure of my nails. Is this the time would I should yell out? What could Sweet Pea do anyway that wouldn't get him in a fuck load of trouble?

"It's Miss Cooper, if you don't mind, and I'll thank you to back away from my person." I bit out. How many people had he taken advantage of in this room? I could almost feel the desperation in this place, eating away at my hope, at any sort of safety a person in authority was supposed to provide.

Looks like day one of school was going to be as infamous for me as my last one at Riverdale High. There was no way I was going to let this man prey on me or anyone else for that matter. Sweet Pea's warning should never have been necessary and this man would bring no more harm to students if I had anything to say about it. Clearly physical threats didn't work otherwise the rest of the gang would have dealt with this problem swiftly, which meant I'd have to spin things the old fashioned way. Looks like old Betty Cooper had a twilight ride.

"My name is Elizabeth Cooper, daughter of Alice and Hal Cooper, you know, the owners of the Register? I'm sure they would just _love_ to hear all about the guidance councilor that preys upon his students like a sick, deranged pedophile, locking them away in windowless rooms, telling them, let me guess, that "no one will ever believe them" or that "their lives would be so much worse should they say anything" am I right?"

Watching him from under my lashes I could see his spine straighten and perspiration trickle down from under his pathetic comb over. It would serve him right to be as scared in this space as I'm sure many others had felt over the years. I couldn't just get him fired though, who knew what kind of person he would be replaced with? No, I had to de-fang him. The devil you know was always better than the one you don't.

"Now, I'm not sure what you've gotten away with in this room, but it all ends today. North side will take me much more seriously than any kid you've ever had come through this room so from now on, you do as I say, we clear?"

I could see him getting angry, a vein in his temple started throbbing and his face was going from ashen to red pretty quickly, I had to diffuse this in an unquestionable way.

"My best friend also happens to be Kevin Keller, the Sherriff's son, so if you think my only clout is through journalism you are sadly mistaken."

 _I know you're probably mad at me Kev but you gotta come through if I have to bring this to you…_

That seemed to drain all colour from his features as fast as it had started rising. He nodded stiffly, bowing to my upper hand as I'd known he would eventually.

"I am going to pick out my classes, you are going to submit them and ANY time a student is forced to come to you, you will do your job _and only your job._ If I EVER hear otherwise your life will be lived out in a cell where you will get a prisoner's form of justice, capiche?"

With a final nod he wrote down my classes and opened the old door, not making eye contact with me or anyone else in the vicinity. He scurried back to his office proper and the door locked behind him.

I smiled a slightly evil smile at Sweet Pea as I walked sedately from the room.

"What did you do to Mr. Smallman?" he quietly questioned, having noted the tail between the legs retreat he made.

"Let's just say that no one ever has to fear that man again." I said, walking to the main exit and beckoning him forward. Once we were outside I told him exactly what happened and what I'd done, earning me a "Damn" and a hug that my feet didn't touch ground for.

"You are a snake in the grass Miss Cooper, just wait 'til the gang hears." He praised me, putting even more colour in my cheeks, "day one and the Legacy leaves a legacy of her own."

Little did I know that what I did would make me untouchable by the end of the day. Teachers feared me, bullies avoided me and even the Ghoulies had given me a pass. I made life at the school better and it wasn't forgotten.

Now if only Forsyth Pendleton the Third hadn't been sitting out back with Toni, waiting for the newest prospect…


	10. Chapter 10

(Jughead)

I hadn't slept well last night. Actually, I hadn't slept well in years, but last night was especially difficult. I'd left Betty at the Whyte Wyrm after breaking it off with her for the final time. I knew I'd made the right decision, what I didn't feel good about was leaving her there with her mother.

As much as she tried to hide it, I knew what it looked like when you lived in a dysfunctional home. In her case though it was more like an abusive home. Mental abuse is harder to spot, but Alice's manipulation wasn't. Some days I found myself wondering what the real Betty Cooper would be like if she had the freedom to become her own person.

I'd gone through most of the school day wondering how much everything was going to change now. Betty gone, dad back in charge of the gang after my fuck up, and all of the young serpents looked like they were closing rank. Talking in whispers about I didn't know what, until I'd purposely hung outside the door to my last class listening.

Toni and I had calculus together, we had other classes together but I knew she'd been on the job most of the day for the club. What I didn't know was what kind of job.

"How was helping out the prospect this morning," Fangs asked her, sounding genuinely curious instead of razzing someone for having to babysit.

"It went pretty okay, I think she'll fit in better than we could have imagined. Bitch is hardcore," she said, laughing slightly.

I made my grand entrance at that moment, making it clear I'd heard what they said.

"When was anyone going to tell me we have a new prospect?"

"Didn't come up," Fangs mumbled, walking back to his desk.

"Well I've been gone all day so it's not like I've had a chance," Toni added, "besides, you'll meet the new prospect soon enough, he should be waiting for me outside with Sweet Pea."

I furrowed my brows then. Was Sweet Pea really the best person to show around new blood? He was always rude, abrasive and when he wasn't being disrespectful he barely spoke at all. Hardly the front man I would use.

I zoned out through most of the class, staring out the window and wondering how I would ever get the inside scoop for my book without Nancy Drew in my back pocket.

As the bell rang I watched Toni sprint out of the room. Curious as to why the new prospect warranted this kind of response I moved as fast as I could and followed her out.

As she walked up to her car I could see Sweet Pea standing next to a girl in skinny jeans and a crop top. Her back was to me but I could see she was a blonde, dirtier than Betty's colour, and kinked where hers was straight. She was just as petite and I couldn't imagine how someone so small and fragile was going to be a good asset to the Serpents.

As she turned around to greet Toni I felt my heart drop into my stomach. She didn't so much as look my way as I walked up and I could feel rage simmering where my heart had just taken up residence.

"Betty, what are you doing here?" I spat out, pushing my way into the centre of the group of young Serpents that had gathered around. Where I was seething mad, everyone else looked eager to greet her. From the way they were all acting I'd say they'd known about this for a while.

"Jughead, I wasn't aware I had to explain to you why I was attending school," she said, acting as if being here was the most natural thing in the world.

"You attend Riverdale High, you know, the school on the north side that preppy, entitled teenagers have taken over?" I barked, knowing that if I hurt her just enough she'd high tail it back to the north side, where she belonged. Or…that's what I'd assumed.

(Betty)

Hearing that venom come out of Jughead's mouth I could feel my hackles rise. Who did he think he was, talking to me like that in front of our crew? Did he think I'd just go running back to mommy and daddy if he was mean enough to me? He had another thing coming if he thought I was just going to let him disrespect me like that.

"Look, Jones, I don't owe you an explanation as to why I'm here, I answer to FP, not you." I bit out, keeping my cool as much as possible, trying not to let him get under my skin. "I go to this school, I live on this side, and I'm a part of this crew so you will not speak to me like you're better than me."

His silence and glare didn't bode well for future interactions, but he could see based on the looks of disgust aimed his way that he wasn't going to win this battle. Somehow, even though he'd been here longer, I had the respect he clearly couldn't gain from the younger group of Serpents.

Turning away on his heel he made to head off to his bike, but I couldn't let him leave that quickly, not without saying one last thing.

"Oh, and Jones," he stopped, but didn't turn around as I spoke, "I did the dance, I'm a legacy too, I belong here and I never want to hear you say otherwise."

With my last parting words he started off again, probably off to his dad to try and make him change his mind, but I knew I belonged here, and nothing could make me leave. I'm pretty sure I had the support of our core group anyway and they'd fight for me if I asked them too.

Sweet Pea clapped me on the back and the rest of the group returned to ragging on each other and just hanging out until rent-a-cop made it clear we weren't welcome on school property anymore.

Some of the guys offered to help get my stuff unpacked and into my new place but I didn't really want anyone else to see where I lived just yet…having Toni and Sweet Pea know already felt like too much.

With some hugs and waves farewell, Toni and I got into the car. As we headed off Sweet Pea followed behind on his bike…and as I watched him I noticed a few more bikes pull up…and then a few more! It looked like the whole crew was coming to my place whether I wanted them or not…


	11. Chapter 11

(FP)

The morning came earlier than I'd hoped, but not early enough as apparently Jughead left before the coffee even started brewing.

 _So much for talking to him before school,_ I thought, running my hand over my stubble and through my hair. _Might as well get a shower in before breakfast._

I stepped into it before the water had a chance to heat up and let the cold wake me. As the water ran through my hair I started thinking about Alice. About the good times we'd had as we were growing up and then the resentment that seemed to fester all through high school.

Every time I'd turned around it seemed like she'd wanted something different from me, like being groomed to take over the Serpents wasn't good enough. Like being there for her in the way that mattered wasn't good enough…like _I_ wasn't good enough.

After one particularly stupid fight she'd taken off on her motorcycle to the North side, saying something about how maybe one of the guys up there would treat her better. We barely had enough in my house, and whatever I had I'd given to her, but it just wasn't enough. When she'd come back to the South things were different and a couple months later she just disappeared.

Some months after that I heard word she was back, but living on the North side, with her North sider boyfriend, who eventually became her husband. It was a tough pill to swallow, we were supposed to be end game, the Serpent Prince and Princess. But life never seemed to give you the hand you wanted and you had to learn to live with the hand you were dealt.

The water had long run back to cold by the time I got out of the shower, but the coffee was hot and ready and it's all I needed to get my day started. It was time to focus on the _new_ South side Princess, and get her castle up to code.

I grabbed my leather jacket on my way out the door, hot coffee in hand. Sweet Pea had texted a few minutes ago to say they were heading to Betty's for 8:45 and that they'd be cleared out for 9, which means I had just over an hour to get some supplies and a small crew of guys over to the other side of the park.

I'd bring the basics with me and then make a list after getting there of what other supplies were needed. From the sounds of it there were some structural issues which I would handle, and some cosmetic ones better suited to other members of my team.

I swung by some of the younger Serpent's places first, though most of them were at the Fogarty's before school, to lay down a few ground rules for the day, and then a game plan for after school. I wanted everyone present when we did the unveiling, have a true welcoming celebration for Miss Cooper at her new and improved place.

Once I got to the home I could see it would need a fair amount more work than I'd imagined, but the bulk of it could be finished today.

I set some of the boys to ripping off siding, Tallboy I left in charge of getting rid of that hornet's nest and filling in that suspicious looking hole under the back section. I started my examination of the one rotten support post that was making the building lean.

I lost myself in the work, measuring, cutting, bracing…it was a handy man's dream.

Toni texted around 2pm, letting me know they'd made it to the school finally, and that everyone should be heading over by 3:20. The boys and I had just finished putting on the new siding when we heard the first motorcycle heading our way.

(Betty)

As we got closer to my place I could see more and more motorcycles lining the little lane and I became increasingly ill thinking about the whole gang seeing my new digs. I hadn't had a chance to put down new flooring or even try to mask the bad siding with paint…

I closed my eyes, trying to will away the amount of people clustered around my home. Trying to will the tears from my eyes at people seeing how shitty my home actually was. I felt Toni put her hand on my shoulder as the car came to a stop.

"Girl, open your eyes, you're not going to believe this!" she whispered excitedly, starting to shake my shoulder in her glee.

I cautiously opened one eye and then the other.

This-this couldn't be my place. Had we pulled up to the wrong house?

But no, there's my little garage and the little yellow mailbox at the end of the drive.

FP walked up to the car and opened the door.

"Welcome home Betty," he said casually, like there weren't a fuck ton of bikers on my front lawn.

"Did you do this FP?"

"Sweet Pea texted last night and told me your place could use some TLC so the boys and I came over and spruced it up a bit, hope you don't mind."

"You didn't have to do this, I would have gotten to it eventually. I don't need charity-"

"No, you don't, but you're family, and we help our own. No Serpent stands alone." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Now, no anger and no tears, let me show you what we did and then you can tell these miscreants where to put your stuff!" he said, yelling the last bit to the masses.

I was overwhelmed, I couldn't believe what they'd done for me, what HE had done for me. Once we got inside and he'd shown me all the small upgrades and added details I couldn't stop myself from hugging him and thanking him profusely. I didn't know how I was going to repay the kindness my new family had shown me, but I knew I'd find a way eventually.

"Sunny across the street donated her old couch to the cause, you must have made an impression on her," FP laughed, gesturing to the floral sofa now in my living space, "she called in the middle of the day and said we could have it for your place if we could get it out of her storage locker, I don't even know how she could have known we were here."

"I'll be sure to thank her next time I see her, maybe bake her a pie!"

"She'd love an apple pie." I heard from behind me. Sweet Pea was making himself at home in my updated kitchen, putting away what small amount of groceries we'd liberated from my parents.

"And how would you know that," I queried, giving FP the side eye as he laughed and made himself at home.

"Sunny is my grandma, I called her and asked if she would donate her old sofa, she said she'd only do it if FP had to pick it up himself," he said, laughing at our King's dropped jaw when he realized she'd gotten one over on him.

"Don't be afraid to put a bit too much salt in that pie, Princess," he said, throwing a pillow at Sweet Pea's head as he snickered from the pass through of the kitchen.

Once the faux fight was over the rest of the young Serpents piled into the kitchen with the last of my stuff. I directed some of them through to the living room, while a couple heading towards the bathroom and bedrooms. The spare was going to have to become an office and storage space, but at least I had the extra room.

"Alright, now that your place is livable, let's raise a glass to the newest recruit!" Fangs crowed from the kitchen, passing around bottles of beer.

"And a toast to new family, thank you all so much for going _behind my back_ and giving a girl a proper place to lay her head!" A loud roar of approval sounded throughout the house, followed by the clinking of bottles together. FP gave me a side hug as I took a swig from my bottle. I felt myself relax even further into his side, a feeling of warmth and a small thrill going up my spine as he rubbed gentle circles on my back.

I chose to ignore the heat creeping into my cheeks and focus instead on the overwhelming feeling of belonging.

This is what a home and family should feel like. I could only hope every day of the rest of my life felt this good.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** :

This chapter includes the description and the use of recreational marijuana

* * *

The party went on a lot later than I thought it would. The older Serpent crew had left somewhere around 1, all feigning old age. FP had pulled me aside before he left and given me a hug, reminding me to come to him if I needed anything. I may have lingered a little longer than was considered appropriate, though it felt worth it to have the lingering scent of cigarettes and testosterone on my skin.

Most of the younger crew filed out maybe an hour later, but Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni still remained.

"Well, miss bad ass, how does it feel to be the most revered chick at Southside high," Fangs queried, lounging on the bean bag chair he'd brought over as a gift.

I could feel my face screw up in confusion, "What are you talking about, Fangs?"

"Seriously, babe! EVERYONE knows what you did to Mr. Smallman, even the teachers are a little bit scared of you now!"

I laughed in incredulity, there's no way the gossip mill at Southside was faster than Riverdale High.

"No Betty, seriously, people were already talking about what happened by the end of last period, I swear even the Ghoulies were whispering about the new Serpent chick putting the pedo in his place," Toni enthused while rummaging around in her bag.

I turned my head to look at Sweet Pea to see if he was buying this and all I got was a shrug, he seemed to be more focused on whatever Toni was searching for.

"Hah! Found it! Alright boys, let's give this girl a taste of our main business, shall we?" Toni said, holding a sealed tin in her hand. The boys both looked eagerly at what she held aloft while Toni gave me a shit eating grin.

"Alright girl, so, Sweet and I are your mentors, which means tonight you are going to be trying a puff or two of some Mary Jane, caracas, devil's lettuce, ganja. You catch my drift?" She openned the tin and brought a rolled joint up to my face. "Look it over, smell it, get used to the aroma because this is how we all contribute to the cause."

I felt really uncomfortable. I kept looking from the contraban to Toni's serious face, then the Fang's goofy grin and then finally over to Sweet Pea. He looked like this was a deciding moment for me. This could make or break the respect I'd earned in his eyes, probably even the whole club's.

They must have seen the obvious concerned look on my face because soon after I got more of an explanation.

"You don't have to regularly partake, though you never know, you might like it," she winked at me and then continued, "Try a couple puffs so you get a feel for the product, because eventually you'll be helping us grow, weigh and deal. This is how every Serpent contributes to the club.

I probably wasn't doing a good job of keeping emotions off my face so when I said I needed a minute everyone nodded their heads and let me go outside for some air.

I paced my driveway for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of what I knew about pot, which admittedly wasn't very much. I kept having the voice of Alice cooper playing over and over in my head, yelling about the dangers of recreational drugs. I was so caught up in my head that, yet again, Sweet Pea managed to sneak up on me.

I jumped a mile when his hand wrapped around my fist, prying my fingers from my palm. There wasn't any blood and I moved my hand away quickly enough so he didn't have a chance to feel the crescent shaped scars. His eyebrows furrowed at hat I'm sure appeared to be rejection, but I moved my body into his, placing my hands on his hips to sooth any wounded pride.

"You doing okay, Blondie?" his voice ghosted across my senses as his hands moved to tangle in my hair, his fingers scratching soothingly along my scalp.

 _Note to self: hair stays down unless its crazy in the way from now on._

"I don't know, why don't you tell me more about this. Why are we into illegal drugs anyway? Couldn't we make more money by investing it in to the bar or something? Also, don't you guys have like, regular jobs?" I queried, genuinely curious why this was the only way they could make a living.

"Alright, so jobs are pretty scarce on the South side, no one wants to come down here to go to a bar, and we're doing this for more than just us. Growing helps give our elderly enough to get by since there aren't any pensions or retirement packages going on here. And, we donate some of our edibles, cbd oils and leaf to people who can't afford health care. We do this for the community Betts, not to just line our own pockets."

His explanation definitely put me more at ease, but I still had some concerns.

"We don't deal or partake in anything harder though, right? I don't think I could get behind that."

He was practically shaking his head the second my mouth opened, but the question needed asking. I may not know yet how I feel about marijuana, but I definitely know I'm not down with fueling a drug dependent populous.

"Alright, how about I bring everyone outside and we smoke out here, I don't really want the smell in my place," I said, heading towards the door.

Before I could get very far I was tugged back by rough hands. In the space of a second there were warm lips on mine and I couldn't stop the squeak of surprise that escaped. His lips worked against mine, easily taking control as I leaned into him. My hands found their way to his chest, his neck and then finally wove into his hair as I pulled him a little bit closer.

Sweet Pea was one hell of a kisser, and based on the hardness I could feel pressed against my stomach, I wasn't half bad either. He eventually pulled away with a groan.

"Alright, now that I've finally got that out of my system, you can go get the other two."

"No need, lover boy, we walked outside just in time to catch the end of that display. Why don't you come over here Legacy and let a real man show you a good time," Fangs said, leering mischeviously.

"Sounds good. Toni, you up to showing me a good time?" I said, laughing at the offended look on Fogerty's face. "What? You said a real man, I'm sure Toni is the more manly of the two of you."

With a pout he walked off to the back of my trailer, grabbing the tin of pot from Toni's hand as he stalked off, muttering about "no-good blondes" and "emasculating" something or other.

With an eye roll we all followed suit. I felt ready enough to try my first toke, whether it would lead to other experimentation or not would probably hinge on tonight's experience.

Toni grabbed her tin back from Fangs and pulled out a rolled joint. Sparking up she took a hit, held it in her lungs and then breathes it out smoothly. It looked simple enough so I took it when offered.

"Start small and only hold it in for a few seconds, you're probably going to cough a lot and that's fine," Toni instructed.

The smoke burned and I coughed a lot more than I anticipated, passing the joint off so I could catch my breath. By the time it came back around I was ready to try again.

I started even smaller, managed to hold it a little longer and then breathed it out. I still coughted a fair bit on the exhale but it didn't burn as badly.

"Alright newby, one more hit and then you're done for tonight, don't want you to be too out of it." Fangs said, handing the half smoked joint back to me.

My last toke went a lot smoother. Still some coughing but I was relaxing into the motion. It took a few minutes before I noticed any effect and it wasn't nearly as bad as my mother made it out to be. I felt relaxed, a little hazy, but everything seemed to just click inside my brain.

"Alright, I'll take Fangs home since I didn't have any, Sweet Pea, you need a lift?"

"Nah, I'll just crash at my gran's." he said, lounging lazily in the old metal chairs we'd found in the garage.

I was feeling good and a little bit…naughty. Once Toni pulled out I stood up and sashayed my way to the door of the trailer. Once there I looked behind me and arched a single brow. Sweet didn't need much more encouragement than that…

 **...to be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

I made my way from the door of the trailer - to the door of my bedroom, Sweet Pea hot on my heels.

As I climbed into my queen bed I could feel any reservations I had about starting something with a crew member dissolve, and if Sweet had any himself, he definitely wasn't showing them right now.

He crawled up the blue duvet to lay beside me, a hand going instantly to my hair and bringing our faces closer.

"You want me to stop you just say the word," he demanded, nuzzling his face into the crease between my neck and shoulder, laying soft kisses there to entice me.

I nodded and brought his face back to mine so I could kiss him properly.

Every touch and kiss could almost be considered lazy, the drugs in our system making us feel like there was no need to rush. His hands just barely grazed my exposed skin, skipping over any areas that would be considered inappropriate.

My hands were wound up in his hair, scratching his scalp, as my skin tingled pleasantly. The build up was wonderful, but I was starting to feel just slightly impatient. As his hand grazed the side of my breast once again, I moved mine with more purpose, tugging on the white t-shirt that was practically painted on.

He smirked at me and then obliged my unspoken request, peeling his shirt off and letting my hands and eyes do some much needed exploring. I let my short nails graze his skin and felt a tremor run through his body. His eyes locked back onto mine as he pushed my cropped shirt up. I lifted my hands away from his chest and above my head, allowing the shirt to join his somewhere on the floor.

I was high enough to not feel any embarrassment as I reached behind my back and unhooked my own bra, tossing it aside. His eyes raked over newly exposed flesh and his mouth followed the path his eyes had blazed seconds earlier. I could feel a low moan reverberate against my skin and I echoed the sound.

The mad grab for the button on his jeans demonstrated my impatience. My whole body was tingling and I wanted the full experience that was Sweet Pea. I could feel his hard length through the denim as I pulled his zipper down, earning me another slight moan.

I took my time feeling the length of him over his boxers, teasing him as he had teased me earlier. He seemed to growl low in his throat before removing my hands, followed by his last remaining article of clothing. He barely even let me look as he ripped my own jeans down my legs- flung off into a corner, forgotten the second they left my skin.

His mouth followed his hands from my ankles upwards…and was he ever good with that mouth. My back arched and I thought, not for the first time, that _this_ is what sex and desire should feel like. Not the mad rush Archie had made it, not the _me first and you never_ it had always been between us.

His tongue was nothing short of magical and his fingers were fantastic but I just couldn't seem to reach my peak. Whether that was me or the drugs would have to be discovered at another time. I pulled him up my body and kissed him, the taste of myself not entirely unpleasant, though not my favourite, it didn't dampen my enthusiasm to have him inside of me.

There was an awkward shuffle of him looking for the condom he swore was in his wallet, left in his jeans, somewhere on my bedroom floor. After successful retrieval it took a little more warming up to get us back to where we were, but in due time I felt ready to take him on again.

Short strokes led to longer ones…that feeling of euphoria slowly taking over again. It wasn't long before we were both panting, thrusting, changing angles…just trying to hit that sweet spot. Once his hands became involved again I was a goner. I groaned out his name and a few erratic thrusts later mine tumble from his lips.

He gently rolled off of me and went to remove the condom as I basked in a satedness I'd never received from anything besides my own hands. As he crawled back onto the bed I curled up into his side and sighed in contentment.

We both knew we'd have to talk about this, but it could wait until morning when we were less tired and more clear headed. So for now I felt myself drifting off as a kiss was pressed into my forehead.

(the next day)

My alarm blared and I went to smack it, feeling warm arms curl around my body as I went to get up.

"Sweet, come on, I need water, my mouth feels so gross," I complained, trying to pull out of his grasp. He just chuckled and eventually released me, swatting my backside as I stood up.

"Bring me a glass too."

I rolled my eyes and put on my robe, trekking to the kitchen to get a glass of water and start the coffee pot brewing. I was going to need almost the whole thing to myself to get through this day.

I dropped off the glass of water to a half dressed Sweet Pea and then retreated to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I was long overdue to get this two day old makeup off my face.

Once clean and dried off I wandered back into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee and smacked the hand snaking around me to try and take it from my grasp.

"You ever want another sleep over you will remove your hand from the water of life," I groused, heading to the cupboard for the sugar.

"Pre-coffee Betty is not to be messed with, got it," he laughed, grabbing another mug from the cupboard and pouring a smaller amount of coffee in, watching me closely as my eyes narrowed. "You can't drink all of this, Legs, let me have one cup."

"I muttered a vague threat and then shuffled off to my room, pulling a hair dryer and my brush from an as of yet unpacked tote. I was rummaging around for some of my darker makeup when Sweet popped his head back I the bedroom.

"I'm going to go home and change, I'll be back in an hour to give you a ride to school."

I nodded while sipping my coffee and watched from my window as he took off.

 _Guess we'll talk about this all later_ I thought to myself, not overly pleased with the situation but I had bigger fish to fry than figuring out a new relationship right now.

Southside high had a different set of rules than Riverdale and I needed to put on some heavy armor to survive my real first day…


	14. Chapter 14

Once my hair had been fully dried I took out my trusty curling iron. Today was the day to make myself look bigger than reality and big, sexy curls was step one.

Normally I wouldn't be putting this much stock in to my appearance, but it was my grand reveal and I needed to look both appealing and like someone you didn't want to fuck with. I had to cement my place as a Serpent from the get go.

Once my hair was accomplished I shook it out, fluffed it up and put in a little flex-hold hairspray. I was punk rock/sex hair and I felt more myself than I ever had in that tight ass pony tail. After applying a tinted moisturizer I tinted my eyebrows a little darker and went in for the kill. Cat eye liner with a line across the bottom lashes, followed by some serious volume mascara and I felt I was ready to go. Dramatic, dark and devastating. I winked at my reflection and moved on to my closet.

Since I'd be taking a motorcycle to school today I decided distressed grey jeans were a better option than the leather skirt I was eyeing. Top it off with a tight white wife beater and some chunky boots and I was ready to eat breakfast and then impatiently await my paramour.

I was half way through a bowl of cereal when I heard a motorcycle pull up outside. Shoveling the rest of my breakfast into my mouth I scrambled to grab my bag and get to the door. No reason to leave Sweet Pea waiting for me.

As I opened the door I was in for quite a shock.

"Hope you don't mind, I ran into Sweet Pea and told him I'd bring you in today."

I felt my mouth open but no words come out as I looked up in to the eyes of our fearless leader. He was clearly fresh from the shower as his wet hair fell into his eyes and the shirt under his jacket clung along the ridges of a six pack I didn't know existed.

 _I am never going to get this image out of my brain_.

"Sorry, I just, I wanted to bring you your jacket before your first day, can't have a snake go in without their skin." He looked slightly uncomfortable at my silence, his hand running through his hair in discomfort.

"God, no! I mean, yes! I mean…thank you. Would you like a cup of coffee? We have a little time before we need to leave." I said, tripping over my words, not feeling like I'd conveyed my sentiments really clearly.

(Flashback to a little earlier, FP's POV)

I was a little concerned when I caught Sweet Pea coming home in the same clothes he wore last night. I chose him and Toni as Betty's mentors because I thought thy would be the best fit, having been legacies before her. But if Sweet was dipping his wick at the same time things would have to be reevaluated. You can become very close and very dependent in these situations and I don't want there to be misunderstandings and hurt feelings because Betty got in too deep.

I walked over to the trailer he lived in with his mother, Letty, and knocked repeatedly until he answered the door. As the screen door creaked open I could see a look of concern cross Sweet's face.

"You mind explaining to me what you were doing spending the night with your charge," I growled out, keeping my voice low. His eyes seemed to widen fractionally before he put up a mask.

"Don't see why it matters who I fuck, but I got this, FP. Betts is cool, I'll keep a handle on it."

"It matters because she's a new member of this crew and I don't need her developing an attachment that's one sided. What happens if this goes sideways, huh? She'll feel like she doesn't belong here. You talk to her _today._ I want the air cleared so she understands her place here with or without you, capiche?"

I quick jerk of the head is the only response I got but it was enough.

"Now, I'm gunna go bring her new jacket over and take her to school myself, instill some fear into the other kids. You talk with her by the end of the day."

Before I could hear a response I took off back to my bike and headed to the other side of the trailer park, hoping the conversation I was going to have to have with Betty wouldn't be the most awkward encounter of my life.

(Flash Forward Betty POV)

As I poured FP a cup of coffee I could feel him staring at me and I could all but see how uncomfortable he was. Had he not been here only yesterday I would think he wasn't comfortable in my place, but maybe it was just being alone with me that set him on edge.

"Cream or sugar?" I asked, holding the container of sugar I'd pilfered from my parents pantry.

"Two sugars please, no dairy." He said, shuffling his feet under the table and leaning back slightly in the chair, affecting an air of ease even though the awkwardness was palpable.

The song " _sugar, sugar"_ by The Archies started playing in my head and I couldn't imagine it being more out of place than in this moment.

Handing over the coffee, I retrieved my half empty mug and topped it up, taking my own seat at the small table.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about? You seem very…uncomfortable," I managed to get out, looking down into my mug so I didn't have to make eye contact.

Blowing out a breath I could feel him steeling himself for the conversation ahead.

"It uh…came to my attention that Sweet Pea spent the night here."

I could feel colour flooding my cheeks as he looked at me.

 _Great, of course he would find out the next day that I've had sex with a member of the crew._

"I'm not your father, I'm not here to scold you, I just want to make sure that everything was….above board. I don't want you thinking your membership is contingent on being with another Serpent, and if things don't work out you still always have a place with us. You're a serpent first, everything else is secondary."

As awkward as he seemed to feel, he managed to put that pretty eloquently. And he wasn't too far off base about my feelings maybe getting in the way of seeing the whole picture. I was glad he went out of his comfort zone to reassure me that my place was permanent regardless of how this "relationship" panned out.

"Um, thank you. I promise I'll use my head first and not let whatever this is get in the way of club business." I said, reassuring him as much as myself that even if this thing with Sweet went nowhere, I would be okay.

He seemed appeased by my statement and nodded. He then stood up and gestured for me to do the same.

"Let's try this jacket on you for size and then head out. Wouldn't want you to be late for your first official day."

He held it out for me and I slipped my arms through, feeling the soft lining against my bare arms. Once my hands cleared the holes I felt FP's on my shoulders, smoothing the jacket out and down my arms. I felt a shiver go through me and tried to mask it by moving my hands up to arrange the lapels.

"How do I look," I asked, spinning around slowly.

He looked me over thoroughly enough that I could feel yet another blush taking over my skin.

"Good," he said, clearing his throat and shaking his head as if in a stupor, "you truly look the part now."

With his hand on my back propelling me towards the door I couldn't help but wonder what my future would look like now.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright, thank you all for your patience! I had a bit of writers block and I just decided to enjoy my birthday weekend before getting myself out of the muck. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The ride into school was exhilarating. You could tell FP had been riding for most of his life as he took turns with ease and accelerated like it was nothing.

I had my arms wrapped around his waist, loose at first but tighter as we picked up speed. I was laughing by the time we pulled into the lot, adrenaline running high and my senses enveloped by the sheer masculine odour coming from FP. He always smelled so good, like smoke, motor oil and cedar wood.

He put the bike up on the stand while I kept my hands on his waist to maintain balance. He turned his head to look at me and I winked while pulling myself off the bike, running my hand across his waist and turning to my friends. As I sashayed over I could feel him watching me and hear his incredulous laugh at my boldness. Oh yeah, Betty Cooper had changed just a little.

"Woo, sweet threads Betty-girl, you look so grown up on daddy's bike in a big girl jacket." Fangs taunted.

I flipped him the bird and did a little twirl for the rest of the gang, flipping my hair and going on all out on my impromptu fashion show, catching more than one appreciative glance.

"Now, now, Fogarty, just because I fill it out better and look nicer riding bitch doesn't mean you're any less of a woman."

A chorus of 'ooohs' and 'burns' came from the group and Fangs clutched his chest in mock hurt, turning to FP to validate his manliness.

"Don't look at me boy, I came here to back up our newbie but it looks like she has it all sown up around here, even got you pegged."

With a drama queen huff and a dramatic twirl he grabbed a couple of the boys and walked off, making sure to put some extra sway in his hips.

"You know, if I didn't know him so well I'd swear he played on my team," Toni said shaking her head, "but since I do know him all I can really say is that boy would do well in drag, his hips swivel more than mine do!"

"Alright kids, play nice, do well in school and Betts? Give 'em hell." FP declared, straddling his bike and kicking it into gear. He tossed me a crooked smile and a wink as he sped off, causing Toni to elbow me in the ribs and drag me away from the proverbial wolf pack.

"Atta girl, play the field, no reason to make any one guy feel too comfortable around here."

"Woah, no, Toni, there's nothing goin on-"

"I didn't say there was, but it'd do Sweet some good thinking he doesn't have all the pussy dialed at this school. I'm not saying he's not a good guy or a great mentor, but he plays that field like…well some sort of sports analogy that I'm sure exists." she tapered off as we both laughed at her lack of sports know-how.

Walking into the school before classes was a new experience for me all together. Not only were the halls twice as loud at this school, they were also so full of whispers you couldn't make any one word out. What I could decode, however, was that I was the newest topic of hot gossip.

The men were all assessing me, some with blatant lust, some with awe; the women…well that seemed pretty much the same too, though there was some open hostility I'd never really been on the receiving end of before.

"Just ignore the girls, they all seem to think you're some sort of huge competition, and some of the men folk will probably think the 'north sider' is easy pickings. You just do you and they'll eventually see you're not to be messed with."

"Though with the way you handed Smallman his ass I'm sure they'll come around sooner than you think." Sweet added, appearing from a dimly lit side hall. "Can I talk to you quick, Legs? I'll walk her to her first class Toni."

With a wink and a twirl of her own Toni was off to hang out with some of the crew before first period, leaving me to fend for myself in the rather entangled situation I'd put myself in. We were silent for a while, me lost in thought on how I was going to handle this, and him…well, it looked like he was brooding. As he stopped in front of the door to what I assumed was my English class, I had come up with a game plan.

"Look Sweet Pea, about last night," I started, shushing him as he tried to cut in, "no, let me get this out. Last night was fun but I'm really not looking for anything serious right now."

The stunned look on his face made me waver just slightly in my conviction to cut him off completely, and then I had an even more brilliant idea.

"But you know, if either of us has an itch that needs scratching, you have my number and I have yours. Sound good?"

He seemed to mull this over for a while before nodding his head slowly.

"All good, besides, we're crew first and friends with benefits might be better for us anyway, at least while you're still starting out. But, total honesty, either of us gets feelings we pull the cord, deal?"

I could agree to those terms, after Archie I'd built up a pretty good wall around my emotions, never letting them get more out of hand than I could deal with. Jughead was a bit of a special case since I did love him, but having him throw me away so carelessly after I'd done my dance had hardened my resolve even further. Nothing was going to stand in my way of making it in this club.

"You have first period with Jones and I already talked him into walking you to second period since I'm on the other side of school. Good luck."

And with those parting words he was off. Yeah, I don't think I was going to have any problems keeping myself from getting overly attached to Sweet Pea, especially since he was leaving me to deal with Jughead on my own day one.

Now, at Riverdale high as the new person you could silence a whole room just by walking into it. At Southside, the noise seemed to kick it up a notch with my entrance.

While scanning the room I noticed many things. Jug hadn't yet arrived, the desks were in a serious state of disrepair, there didn't look to be enough books for everyone and there definitely wasn't enough seats.

As the room continued in a dull roar I made my way over to one of the barred windows and made myself as comfortable as I could on the ledge. I contented myself with people watching while I waited for Jughead to show up, and as I glanced at my watch I realized he was going to be cutting it pretty close.

As the world's loudest bell went off the teacher made their debut but lo and behold, no Jughead Jones.

I settled further into my spot and tried to pay attention to what the day's lesson was, not so subtly checking the door every few minutes to see if he was going to show up. They were doing a book report based on a novel I'd already read and done an assignment on at my old school so I could zone out as much as I wanted for this lesson.

At ten minutes to the bell I'd given up on Jughead being here and was becoming increasingly worried about my chances in the hallways on my own. Not to mention it looked like a couple guys in leather jackets from the back were giving me the eye during class. They definitely weren't Serpents which led me to the horrifying conclusion that they were part of the Ghoulies.

The bell rang and I took my time gathering up my stuff, hoping that they would leave and I could try to make it to my next class un-accosted. The teacher had filed out faster than even the students and I wasn't going to have any sort of buffer between myself and these three hot rods.

By the time I'd realized my plan was failing horribly it was too late. They were heading towards me and I didn't have anywhere to run and hide, or anyone to run to.

 _Thanks a lot Jones, you are so going to get it if I live through this!_

What happened next I don't think anyone could have predicted with any accuracy.

The man who I assumed was this small group's leader walked ahead and snatched my schedule out of my hand.

"Alright, little dove, looks like you have science before lunch. My boy here," he pointed to his left , "will accompany you since he has that as well. Don't make a habit out of being on your own, you're only protected inside school grounds."

I must have looked completely dumb founded. Was a Ghoulie actually helping me or was this some sort of elaborate ruse? As I made eye contact with the leader I conveyed my skepticism.

"So, because you say so, I should just walk out of here with him and just what, trust that nothing is going to happen to me? Not likely."

He rolled his whiskey brown eyes at me and took another step into my personal space.

"You castrated Smallman, you and only you have a pass. A bubble, if you will. No Ghoulie will touch a hair on that pretty blonde head until we feel the scales have been righted, and we'll be sure to tell you when they have. Do we have an understanding there, ducky?"

"It's Betty, and yeah, we have an understanding." I said, feeling a little bit less intimidated.

He smirked and gave me a once over before snatching my cellphone from my back pocket, as I protested he just kept on with what he was doing.

"I'm Damien, you have my number, use it if any of our boys get out of line. I'll handle it personally."

I took my phone back and nodded my head jerkily, hiking my bag onto my shoulder as I did. I spun around to head off, hearing the footsteps of my tour guide behind me.

"Oh, and Ducky? Feel free to use my number if you uh…have any _need_ of me." He said in a tone that came across as overtly sexual.

My only response to that was to flip him off and keep on walking as he laughed it up with his buddy.

My body guard held the door open and I passed through, being reassured by the hall's loud buzzing compared to the quiet and nearly stifling room I'd just left behind. As I walked beside my escort the buzz just…died. I swear the entire hall went mute as eyes stared after us. A Serpent and a Ghoulie side by side, no fighting, no taunts or sneers. When he opened the door to my next class and we both walked in a burst of noise started behind us.

I thanked him and made my way to an open seat next to Toni, who's jaw might as well have been on the floor.

"Did Jonah just walk you to class?" she half whispered half screamed, bringing what little attention wasn't on me to swing right around and stare.

"Jeez Toni, Jug wasn't in class and I didn't know where to go, he walked me here, no big deal." I said shrugging, trying to convey to her with my eyes that this wasn't a topic to be talked about right now.

She nodded her head in understanding and then started sending glares across the room, making people turn away and continue with their own conversations.

"What do you mean he wasn't in class, I was just talking to him before first period," she whispered, pulling her phone out under the table.

"Text everyone and tell them to meet us outside for lunch, we need a freaking team meeting." I bit out under my breath, telling her everything I couldn't say out loud about Jughead leaving me to the wolves. It may have turned out okay in the end but if the situation was even a little bit different I wouldn't be sitting here right now.

Once this class was over Jughead Jones was going to get a piece of my mind. And probably little bit of my fist.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you all so much for the reviws and the follows. I'd hit a bit of a block again but I think I've got my feet back underneath me._

* * *

I didn't start out the day on the right foot-not that any day felt right with Betty being part of the Serpents-but this morning was like a punch in the gut.

I'd gotten up to get ready for school only to see my dad practically bolt out of the trailer and across the way to Sweet Pea's. Being the curious type I carefully made my way outside and around our trailer so I could cross the road farther down and out of sight. When I got to the back of Sweet Pea's, close enough to hear the conversation, I'd really wished I'd stayed in bed.

Betty had apparently already moved on and was banging Southside's playboy. I'd expected so much better from her but I was starting to see that I'd never really known the real betty. My Betty didn't get practically naked in front of a group of bikers. My Betty was sweet and went out of her way to do anything for you. My Betty…had secrets. More than I'd ever thought.

While listening to my dad chew out Sweet I realized that I was going to have to take more drastic steps to make sure she stayed out of this life. I didn't know quite yet what I would do, but I was sure something would come up that I could exploit. I could just feel it.

Before their conversation came to it's inevitable end I made my way back around trailers, across lawns and roads - and around one nasty Pomeranian – to the trailer I shared with my old man. I had hoped to catch him before he took off to work, but it looked like he had to leave right away as he never made it back. Seemed to be a theme of the Jones men, always missing the other when they felt it was most important to see them before the day could rightfully begin.

xxx

As I pulled into the lot of the school I could see some of the regular crew hanging around. I didn't have a lot of time before first period so I gave them a quick nod and then headed up to my locker. The day went from bad to worse as I saw my arch nemesis leaning against the bent up metal.

"Not here to start shit Jones, just need you to walk Betty to second period. You share first with her and the lab is closer to you than anyone else."

I was about to tell him to eat shit and make him take his own pussy to class when the perfect idea hit me. I nodded my acquiescence and then put my plan into action as soon as his back was turned. Mr. Rivers was notorious for not taking role call and I was about to use that to my advantage.

As people started shuffling around to get to class I headed towards a particularly dark alcove that wasn't well used. It had the perfect view of my english classroom door and the hall towards the rest of the school. The design of this place was like a U shape, giving you two dead ends. It was poor planning to have the degenerate youths pent up in a place without clear sight lines and even less supervision, and I intended to take full advantage.

As I watched Sweet Pea drop Betty off for class I felt a small rush of victory. The Ghoulie's second in command had first period English as well and since he never spared me a good beating on my first day I'd hoped he wouldn't spare another new recruit either. Betty would be properly scared and if things started getting out of hand I was in the perfect position to play the shining knight to her distressed damsel.

As the minutes flew past I prepared for the bell to ring, signaling the beginings of my plan. If I still knew Betty she'd wait to leave last, hoping I'd show up or that the teacher would make a good buffer between her and any misfortune that might become her. What she didn't know is that the teachers cared even less about class than the students did.

I watched Rivers bolt out of class followed by the vast majority of the class, and I smirked as I realized the last people still inside were none other than Betty and a couple of Hot Rod gang members.

Seconds turned to minutes, but I'd yet to hear anything coming from the room – not that the loud halls allowed for much noise to seep through. No signs of a scuffle, no loud noises, no screams, no maniacal laughter…I was beginning to wonder if my plan had worked a little too well when Jonah walked out of the class, followed quickly by a completely untouched blonde.

 _What the hell? What the actual fuck is going on at this school?_

When I made to leave my little alcove and follow Betty and her body guard I was forcefully pulled back and slammed against a wall.

"Not smart there Prince," the low voice of one Damien DeMarcos crooned, "we don't do your dirty work and we sure as hell don't rough up dames as delicious as that one."

"I don't know what you're talking about, " I edged out defiantly, trying not to let his aggression get to me.

"Don't play dumb, dipshit, I'm not stupid enough to think blondie wasn't unprotected on purpose, and seeing you skulking out here I can't help but wonder why the Serpent Prince wants their new recruit roughed up so bad. Now, I'm gunna call my Prez and have him give your daddy the heads up so he knows there wasn't some foul play going on."

I could feel my face pale as I realized that FP Jones was going to chew my ass into hamburger meat, if the rest of the young serpents didn't beat my ass bloody first.

"Now since I've seen this fucked up shit first hand let me lay it all out for you: the little dove is protected. She should have been protected by you but now she'll be protected _from_ you. She did all of us a favour and we don't forget that, now get out of here before I beat you to within an inch of your life."

He threw me down the hall and I straightened my spine before turning and walking away as casually as I could manage. As the bell rang I headed to my second class, not even caring about being late after skipping first, and thought as long and hard as I could about how I could get ahead of this. After almost an hour of tuning out calculus I still wasn't any further on a plan to get ahead of this.

When the lunch bell sounded it felt more like the last bell at a boxing match. The signal that I was laying on the mat, out of the match for good. All I could do now was hope that Betty still had a little bit of her old self in there, just a little bit of mercy to see that my attempt of keeping her out of this life was misguided at best. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be so lucky.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time lunch rolled around I'd managed to get myself really riled up. How _dare_ he do this to me. He had to know that not showing up could have gotten me…well a lot of things: killed, stabbed, maimed, injured, stabbed, shanked - did I mention stabbed? - and worse if the wrong sort of people had put their minds to it.

Toni assured me that there would be an impromptu young serpents meeting over lunch, out by the bikes so we weren't overheard by too many people, or stopped too soon if it came to blows. Near the end of second period we'd all gotten a text from FP saying there would be a real club meeting today after school.

If I had to guess I'd say he was somehow tipped off and wanted to deal with this head on. The timing was just too perfect to be coincidental.

I barely heard the bell go, but my body knew exactly what to do and where to go. I stalked past the student body out towards the parking lot, passing ghoulies, serpents, junkies and everything in between on my way through. With how quickly they all parted before me I had to wonder just how much power I had acquired by taking that one scum bag down…or alternatively, what the look on my face must have been.

I barely registered Fangs trying to get my attention as I slammed through the school doors, whatever he needed to say could be said _after_ I'd finished with Jones. If the little pussy even showed up. I'd bet all my money, what little I had left, that he had attempted to scare me out of the Serpents. Show me a taste of what I'd have to deal with and cause me to turn tail and run. But _boy_ did it ever have the opposite effect.

I was so worked up by the time I got to the designated spot that I understood the saying "seeing red." It was like a haze, a force of anger tinting my vision and dictating my next actions. I would later learn that it was a trait my grandfather and I shared, one my mother also had, but I'd never seen it's full potential until now.

I could see him, that…that _coward_ , as he slowly made his was over to our group, looking for all the world like any escape offered to him would be taken.

"Betts, just hear me out, okay? It wasn-" I cut him off swiftly with a well aimed right hook. My temper flared as he used his old nick name for me. Nothing he could have said after that would make me less angry than I was in this moment.

"What-" *punch to the face* "the FUCK-" *punch to the gut* "were you-" *knee to the stomach* "THINKING!?" I screamed, all my rage going into my limbs as I beat him, watching him fall to the tar mac.

I felt Sweet Pea put a hand on my shoulder, non-verbally telling me to back off for a minute and hear the president's kid out.

When Jughead saw him touch me he went from looking like a kicked puppy to a maniac hell bent on ripping my heart out.

"I didn't do shit, you loose whore," he spat out, while simultaneously spitting blood at my shoes.

I could feel my red haze of anger starting to take over, and judging from the look of fury on the people surrounding me, I wasn't the only one. When I went to step forward and give him a swift kick to the ribs, Toni gently grabbed my arm and held me back. I whipped my head around to give her a piece of my mind when she nodded her head in the direction of Fangs. He was standing a few people down from us to my right, his gaze focused intensely on something in his hand. When I looked down I noticed his phone and understood what she was trying to tell me. Let the Serpent Prince dig his own grave, we would have video evidence if we ever had need of it.

Taking a calming breath I looked back at the disgruntled man in front of me. He was slowly picking himself back up and had a crazed look in his eyes, whether from hate or desperation I didn't know.

"You used me to get in this gang didn't you? And then when you had the results you wanted you just started sleeping your way through my brothers, right? Sweet Pea is just the only one I know of so far, huh?" he said, his voice getting louder and louder the longer his little monologue went.

"You don't belong here, you're nothing but a groupie, a slut hell bent on being seen by more of the infamous South Side motorcycle club. I left you alone in that class room so you would see you don't belong here, on the south side, in this club, but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you'd make the perfect sweet-butt, passed around to your sick little heart's content! Maybe you want in on all of the gangs in this town, huh? I'm sure Damien made great use of you in English, right? That's the only reason he didn't beat you senseless and why you didn't turn tail and run right back to your traitor, whore mother and your rich, privileged little north sider friends!"

Having gotten everything we needed on record, and honestly, being sick of listening to his shit, I just smirked and swung out again, hitting him square across the jaw. My knuckles hurt like a son of a bitch but it was worth it to shut him up for ten seconds.

As I shook out my hand and leveled my own glare at him, I finally spoke.

"No matter what happens at this club meeting tonight, you and me are through. You don't talk to me, you stay away from me and you _never_ disrespect me like this again. I even catch of whiff of you trying to pull some shit I will have you brought in front of the club to be brought to their justice. And you know for a fact that they will be less lenient than I have been up until now. Now, toddle off Jones, I don't want to see your face until the meeting tonight, understand?"

As he went to reply with something I'm sure wasn't capitulating, the group around us closed rank and eyed him up. As he looked around he could see he didn't have any support in our group. The club was family, period. We didn't put each other in harms way for our own benefit.

With one final sneer he pushed his way past the ring of young bikers and stalked back towards the school, pushing people out of his way as he went.

With a deep, resigned sigh I looked around and took stock of our group. Tonight was going to be something I'd never seen before and based on the look on their faces, probably something they never had either.


	18. Chapter 18

You would think after the morning I'd had that the rest of the day would either drag or fly by, but the truth is that neither of those things happened. In real life sometimes it just goes on.

Lunch was different. We headed to the cafeteria, if you could call the dingy room with barred windows a high school cafeteria, and sat down at an old table on the edge of the room. Some of us pulled bagged lunches out, some of us headed to the kitchen, and some of us just looked around this dismal place and wondered how on earth a town could let children even exist in this place, let alone attend classes.

It was a hurried affair, everyone eating as fast as they could, knowing we'd used up half of our allotted food time to beat some sense into one of our own. Once the bell rang I waved everyone off. If there was one thing I could find it was the auto shop and since the Ghoulies weren't after me I'd say I was safer in this building than could be said for most other people.

I pushed my way through the doors and breathed in deeply, the smell of motor oil and grease bringing a sense of peace and contentment. Even if the teacher sucked, this was going to be my favourite class of all time.

Looking around I couldn't help but notice I was the only girl, which normally wouldn't bother me, but the looks of lust and in some cases, utter disbelief, were a little unnerving. Before anyone could say anything though the door behind me openned once more and a gravely voice rang out.

"Alright, you guys know what to do, pull in a car and let's get started," It said.

I turned around and watched the long haired man walk over to a work bench, dropping a binder and pulling out a set of keys from his pocket. I looked him over as he threw the metal teeth to a student, sending him scurrying away to bring in the aforementioned car. He wasn't young, nor was he aged. His long blonde hair was pulled away from his face, with the top half of grease stained coveralls tied around his waist. He looked up and took me in, the same way I guess I was looking at him, and motioned me over.

"You must be Betty, I was told you'd be starting in here today. Know anything about cars?" he asked, turning to watch an old beater being pulled into the garage.

"I've been fixing them up with my dad since I was little, I shouldn't have any problems keeping up," I replied, not taking my eyes off of his face. I exuded confidence in that statement. If there was one thing I was good at, being a teenaged mechanic was one of them.

He nodded his head and threw a pair of coveralls at me. "Best get started then, none of these guys have been able to figure out what's wrong with that beater for the better part of two days and the client needs in back asap. You figure it out by the end of class and I'll give you a passing grade for the whole semester. Figure it out faster and I may just give you a job."

With his challenge issued he walked over to another car and popped the hood, basically dismissing me in the politest way I'd seen thus far.

Grabbing an elastic from my wrist I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, no old Betty ponytail for me, and shrugged on my cover alls. As I approached the beater a couple of the guys sneared but let me past, either too afraid of the new Serpent Bitch or wary of the only student protected by the Ghoulies.

I zoned out for the next hour, checking connections and listening for tell tale signs of what could be wrong with this old hunk of metal. The oldies station blaring rock music was soothing and reminded me of good times as I puttered around, smudging oil and grease all over my coveralls. This was my happy place.

There was still another hour or so of class left when I discovered a slipped gear in the transmission. It was easy to overlook but there it was, one minor adjustment and a turn of the key…the engine caught and purred for me, bringing a smile to my face and the teacher to my side.

"Well, Coop, looks like you have a job. Come to my office and I'll give you the run down. As for the rest of you- learn from her or get out of her way, Betty has first dibs on any car that comes into the garage for the rest of the year."

I stood in shock as he moved away, beyond pleased that my first day had actually solved a problem for me instead of created one. I grabbed a rag out of the air that one of my classmates tossed to me and smiled at him in thanks. To my utter astonishment it was Damien, smirking and clapping as I walked into the teachers office. He tossed me a smirk and a wink before I turned back around to talk to the man I would be working for.

"You can keep the door open, I don't have secrets that need hiding from any of my students. Now, are you interested in a job? I know you Serpents have your own way of dealing with finances but you have a gift and I'd like to nurture it into something slightly more… _legal._ "

I smiled and nodded my head, knowing that the community knew what we kept up to mostly.

"I would really appreciate a job, this is honestly what i love doing and it would help if had an alternate source of income," I started, knowing that being gracious would go a long way to shaping his view of the kind of person I was inside and outside of my Serpent brothers.

"Alright, so I own my own auto shop in Greendale, I come down here to teach as a service to my community. Try to give some of you kids life skills that will be useful. I'll have you work your own schedule around school and other duties, but I expect to see you at the shop for at least 2 hours a day, 5 days a week, 5 hours on weekends. There's a spare bay that you can use to fix up your own vehicles, otherwise you're apprenticed under me. You'll get a bonafide mechanics license once I feel you've learned all you can. Deal?"

I was floored. This was a huge opportunity for me and I couldn't wait to get started.

"As long as I can work more hours than you've layed out, you have yourself a deal."

"Excellent, now, I'll have you paired up with Damien DeMarcos for the rest of the year as well, you two are about the same level of competent in here and he also works for me. It will be a good opportunity for you both as long as you can learn to work together. This is non-negotiable. Now, go see what he's working on and spend the rest of the period getting aquainted. You start work tomorrow after school, have Damien give you a lift."

I nodded and set out of his office. I was nervous and overjoyed at the same time. Being paired with Damien also gave me an opportunity I wasn't going to squander. I'd have to wait a while, plan it out and come at it right, but maybe, just maybe, I could end this gang feud somehow. It wouldn't be easy but I was determined to do something. Even if it didn't end the hostililities maybe it could be the grounds for a parlay. Either way, I wouldn't rest until I'd done something good for my club.


	19. Chapter 19

_GUYS, I cannot promise that I will be updating with any regularity, I'm honestly not even sure how much inspiration I have. I am sorry that its ben over a year since my last update! life happens and when you get in way over your head with a new house and two new puppies some things just fall by the way side. Sorry if the update sucks, like I said, not sure if I have the inspiration any more._

I walked out of my new employer's office with a real smile on my face. Even with all the problems I had coming my life still felt like things were finally falling in to place.

I leaned up against the body of an old Ford truck and just allowed myself a minute of reflection and happiness. I could work with everything I was just given and I just knew I could make something good come out of it. Now all I had to do was plot…maybe get a partner or two to help…maybe even get a Ghoulie or two. this could, after all, be beneficial to everyone involved.

As I was off in my own little world I clocked Damien walking up to me in my peripherals. Turning my face in his direction I loosed the mega-watt smile on him and watched him stop in his tracks. He looked as though he didn't know whether to smile back or be extra suspicious of my solicitous behaviour. I decided to take the choice out of his hands.

"Hey there brand new, and may I say exceedingly dashing, co-worker. Maybe I should put my number in your phone so you can call me to bail you out of any engine trouble."

I could see a smile try to twitch its way onto his face.

"Oh, little dove, you don't want to know what I would do with that phone number," he said, stalking closer, "I will, however, take your number anyway, before you change your mind. Seems like we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other…you never know when the _need_ will _arise_."

The smirk playing across his lips was really sexy, in a dangerous predator sort of way. Maybe flirting with a potential ally wasn't my best bet, but damn was I having fun.

I laughed, a geniune laugh, my head tilted back, eyes sparkling coquettishly. This boy had no idea what I was capable of. Hell, _I_ had no idea what I was capable of, but if these last few days were any indication, I had barely dipped a toe into that pool.

"I think this is the start of something beautiful, don't you agree? A Serpent Princess and the Ghoulie Prince, working side by side," I purred, running my finger lightly down the seem in his coveralls. Watching his pupils dilate indicated I wasn't barking up the wrong tree, but the energy that radiated from his body told me I should tread carefully. "Or maybe," I continued, turning away from him and striding over to the next car in the bay, "this is nothing more than two young people in the same industry. It would be a pity to let something so interesting go unexplored."

"Little girl, you rush into things you don't know anything about," he growled, stepping into my personal space, pressing right up against my left side. "You think because we have a truce here that the outside world will be all sunshine and rainbows? Do some research, get in good with your little club and then come talk to me because sweetheart," he said, breathing down my neck, "You don't know how this gang war started and you're biting off more than you can chew if you think a little flirtation will make it go away."

I turned my head to look at him, my body following shortly after and leaned into his personal space.

"You may be right, but honey," I said, biting my lip and looking into his eyes, "You don't know me either. I could be the best thing that ever happens to you, or the worst." Smirking I turned away and tossed casually over my shoulder, "Maybe it's up to you to decide which way the chips will fall when I come to you again."

xXx

I left auto shop after my small confrontation with Damien. I was shaken up and didn't want him to see how he'd effected me. I was berating myself as I jogged down the hall. Of course I'd pushed too far too fast, what was I thinking intimating that there was a problem I intended to solve without any background knowledge or a real plan?! I could have blown any chance I had of getting this war I knew literally nothing about, over.

It surprised me that I hadn't run into anyone in the halls, but I was still grateful for small miracles. I hadn't even removed my coveralls and as soon as I got to my locker I rectified that situation, pulling my hair out of its messy bun as I did so. Shaking out my hair I continued to think through what I'd done and decided that I really did need to plan this out better and go back to Damien after I was well versed on the topic. Coming to him before then, hell coming to him any time in the next month would probably put an end to any ill-conceived plan I had. He had to have time to forget I'd been so careless. I'd spent my whole life being careful, playing the dutiful daughter while secretly planning my escape. I had to do the same thing here. Ease the enemy into a false sense of security and then spring a trap…so to speak. I had to be Slytherin about how I interacted with the Ghoulies. And I absolutely needed help.

I had left auto shop with at least ten minutes to the bell and between berating myself and getting presentable I'd left myself with no more than three minutes to get to the serpent section of the parking lot before the last bell. I wanted to look at ease by the time my new friends showed up. No reason to get them into a tizzy over my own lack of forethought.

Once I had my own face under control I casually leaned up against Sweet Pea's bike to wait for the core Crew. I needed a lift home before the meeting tonight and I'd hoped to be able to pick someone's brain about the tension with the Ghoulies, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

The second Toni got to the parking lot she pulled me aside.

"We need a game plan with how we're going to deal with Jug at the meeting tonight. I don't know about you but I don't want to throw him to FP until we absolutely have to," she started, shaking her head at the thought of ratting out the king's kid, "I vote we just let him deal with the shit he does know about and hope Jughead pulls his head out of his ass sooner rather than later."

I was going to object, but my more rational side won out. Who was I to dump all of mine and Jug's problems on the gang? For all I knew he would just need some time and convincing. I'd rather have dirt on Jug for later if I needed it rather than whine like some bitch who can't fix her own problems.

"Alright, we need to have at least two plans, one that hinges on FP knowing everything already and one for if he only knows this morning's basics. I don't want to be on the boss' bad side before I've even really had a chance to prove myself."

Toni nodded along as I laid out the rough plan, making arm motions at the rest of the crew to gather round. We would need everyone's support in this if we didn't want FP hearing about everything before it was necessary.

"Fangs, I need you to send a copy of that video to Me, Toni and Sweet but no one else. I want back ups just in case. Sweet, I need you to keep your temper in check tonight when it comes to Jones, don't lay all our cards out just in case we need them for later. Everyone else, I know I'm new, I don't mean to be taking this over or telling you what to do, but I'd like solidarity in this matter. We don't know if Jughead just needs time to adjust and I'd rather not ostracize him over an ex's quarrel, yeah?"

After getting nods from everyone around the circle I asked Sweet for a lift home, bribing him with a piece of apple pie that Sunny had left on my porch this morning. I waved my goodbyes before mounting the bike, hoping that after the meeting tonight we could put some of this drama behind us.


End file.
